


Book of Secrets

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fetish, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgy, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally posted on Nifty, Real people, Rimming, Secrets, Threesome - M/M/M, chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A young teen finding a old notebook that belonged to a boy named Sam. The young teen finds out what has Sam been up to in his young life. TheYoung teen who found the book was soon on the edge of his seat on what he has been reading in Sam's notebook and cant stop.What is in Sam's old notebook? There is only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 and I dont know the sexually of any of the people mentioned in the story nor know anyone personally. I hope you enjoy this chapter story.

Chapter 1

I got sent to my room for something that was not my fault. He started it first but the teachers did not see him hit me first. So I had to stay after school for an hour and I got grounded for two weeks. Soon as I got in my room I slammed the door as hard as I can. Big mistake I got grounded an extra day. I got so mad I grabbed my baseball and throw it at the wall. 

Another big mistake as I got two more days added on. So now I'm grounded for two weeks and three days. This is going to be a long day. As I was going to the base board that fell off the wall I seen something. As I went to see what it was it was all dusty and nothing but webs. As I stuck my hand in I was hopping not to get bit on whatever might be in there. Soon as I grabbed what I saw I took it out of the hole.

It turns out to be a old note book that I heard about in history class. I never have seen paper before. I think that's what you call it. So after I dusted it off I began to read it. 

Entry 1 

My life changed when I moved to California. We use to live in a small town in Indiana now I live close to Hollywood. My dad got a job in the tv/ movie biz. All I know is he works with actors. Normally I was not allowed to go with him even if it was a weekend. He did not want me to get in the way and bother anyone. I was shocked one Saturday when my dad let me come with him. I did not know what to expect We walked on to a beach that was a set for a movie. As we got closer I could not believe it who I seen.

It was the Spouse twins. After they finished the TV show The Sweet life on Deck they been doing tv adds. If you are wondering that I meant that c word you are right. I just can't spell it. So the Spouses are once again acting in a movie. My dad exchanged words with them and he left me alone with them.

All that came out of my mouth was that I am a big fan of theirs and glad that they were acting again. They smiled and Cole was the first one to speak.

"Thanks how old are you?"

"12." 

"12 is a fun age" Dylan said. 

"You got that right" Cole laughed.

Soon both of them where laughing like it was a inside joke. Soon my dad came back and told the twins if they need anything don't be scared to ask. They look at each other and Cole spoke up.

"Maybe your son can help us with our lines."

"Sam would you like that?" 

I said I would and the next thing I knew the boys garbed there script and they were leading me to the hotel they were staying at. Once inside the room Dylan locked the door and sat on the couch. They looked at me and Dylan spoke up.

"Let's see what you got" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You don't know" Cole asked.

"No." 

I had no clue what they were talking about until Cole spoke up. 

"Well in this biz when you ask a non-actor like yourself to help him or her with the script. That means they want some sexy fun." 

"You two want to have sex with me?"

"Yes but we won't do anything that you don't want to?" Dylan said.

"How come you just don't do it with each other?" 

"We do but its fun with three and more" Cole said. 

Then they started to undress each other and started kissing. I always wondered if they ever done stuff with each other now I know. The action in front of me was giving me a boner. They are one of many cute boys I liked. It did not take long for them to be completely naked. I just looked at there dicks and they were big and they did not have a single inch of pubic hair. The twins look at me and smiled. Dylan spoke up.

"We like to be nice and smooth all over"

I decided to get naked too. They stopped what they were doing and just watched me. I knew I was gay but I never done anything with a boy before. They walked to me and Cole went on his knees in front of me wile Dylan went on his knees behind me. Cole started to suck me off wile Dylan kissed my ass all over even my ass hole. The feeling was grate and they switch places. They were both grate and I wondered if I had to return the fav.

It did not take long for me to cum my small lode. They got up and sat back down onto the couch and they waved me over. I sat in the middle of them and Dylan spoke up. "You don't have to suck us if you don't want to we will be just fine with a hand job but only if you want to." I thought it was only far so I jacked off Dylan off first and then Cole. After they came we got our cloths back on and we went back on set.

Chapter 2

After I have read the first entry I had two things on my mind. One I needed to look up these Spouse twins and second I can't wait to read more. I put the notebook back where I found it so my mom won't see it. The next day quickly came and I found out who were the spouse twins are. At nighttime I took the notebook out when everyone was a sleep. I got naked and took out my little light as I lay on my bed. 

Entry 2

After having my first sex experience I can't wait to do it again. The spouse's gave me there autographs as a thank you. After two weeks my dad took me with him again. This time I was on the Disney's set of Good Luck Charily. Everyone was nice. Mia Talerico who plays charily was adorable. Bradley Steven Perry was fun to be around with. Then I heard those words coming from his mouth.

"Hey Sam you want to help me with my lines for next week's show?" 

I smiled and said yes. The next thing I know we were in his trailer. The door was locked and we were sitting on the couch. He put his hand on my knee and started to rub my lag as he was smiling at me. Then he spoke. 

"The Spouse twins told me they liked you a lot and hope one day they will see you again." 

"You talk to them?"

"Yah mostly about cute boys we had fun with. We pass it on to others that is in on our little club." 

"Is.." 

Before I was about to say the rest Steven stopped me. 

"No I'm the only one. So let's began." 

Bradley and I soon got naked and he went after my dick like it was the best candy in the world. It did not take me long at all to cum. It soon became my turn. I jacked of his big dick. It was bigger than what I thought it would be for his height. He soon shot his lode and went all over his chest. We soon washed up and he added his name to my book. 

My dad and I soon left and as we were driving home I wondered who will be the next one in my book.

Chapter 3 

I now have to look up this Bradley guy. I wonder if this secret actors club still goes on. I wish I could find out but none of my family work in any part of the acting world. Maybe one of my friends has someone in their family that is. In the mean time I can't wait until night. When it finally did come I did the same thing I did last night. 

Entry 3 

It has been three weeks since I had my fun with Bradley. My dad once again took me with him. This time I was on my 2nd movie set. Well it was more of a sound stage . There was another actor I know. He played Max on Real Steel. Dakota Goyo. He is like the top 5 cute boys in my book and he just might be boy number four. The good thing about him we were close in age. In fact are birthdays are 3 months apart. 

Now all I have to do is wait for those words. However it did not come right away. Instead it took an hour or so before he did. We talked about all kinds of stuff while I was waiting for the code word. Then when it was time we went into his hotel room and he quickly got naked. I soon got naked with him. For the first time a boy has kissed me and I liked it.

"I just loved you in real steal. So this must be your second film." 

"Nah I been in three others." 

"Really? That's cool." 

"After this we can hang out and I can get you those movies I have been in." 

"Cool." 

"Did you know we can read the script while doing the movie.?"

"That's cool. So are we still doing this?"

"Oh yah sorry I just can't believe how cute you are."

I smiled and we sat down on the couch where we began kissing again. As we were kissing our hands moved on our body's. Dakota grabbed my dick and started to rub it. I soon started do the same. He pushed me down and our kissing stopped because he started to suck on my neck and moved his way down. He then began to suck on my right nipple and then my left. I was moaning on how great he was. He soon kissed his way down to my belly and just licked my outy. 

My hands soon was on the back of his head and I was rubbing it. As soon as I did that he made his way to my dick and started to suck it like a pro. Well what I think what a pro would do. As he was sucking me he started to play with my balls and that took me over the edge as I came in his mouth. It soon was my turn and I did not fell like giving Dakota a hand job like I did with the last three boys. I wanted to suck him.

I did what he did to me. I pushed him down and I started to suck his neck. He moaned like I did. I did not want to suck his neck to much that I leave any evidence of our naughty fun. I moved my way to his nipples. I decided to suck his left one first. I sucked it longer then he did with me. Soon I made my way to his right. He went even crazier. His hands rubbed my back and the back of my head. 

I licked my way down to his bellybutton. He was also a outy. I smiled at that. I began kissing it before I started to suck on it. I sucked on his belly for a while now before I put his dick in my mouth. I kinda had a idea what to do after getting four blow jobs. I also played with his balls and that too made him go over the edge. He came in my mouth and he tasted good. Time was up for our fun. 

Dakota did not just sign the book he gave me his contact info too and I gave him mine. When I was home for two hours I got an e-mail from him and thanking me for a great time and would like to see more of me on his time off. I told him I could not wait as well. 

Chapter 4

These entries are getting hotter. I wonder if Sam took the autograph book with him when he moved out. If he did why did he leave his notebook behind? Well I looked up that Bradley guy and he is not bad looking and I also looked up Dakota and he is one cute boy. I also found the movies he have been in and they only have this thing called DVDs and you need this thing called a DVD player. I wonder if they are going to put it on a Dot. As the time was ticking away I wanted it to go faster so I can read more about Sam and the boys he have been with. 

Entry 4

I have not been on any kind of set for two months now. However I have been texting Dakota and I think I love him. The thing is can we work? After all he is part of the thing. Douse that mean I am too? About a month later I was not on a set or a recording both. This time I was at a house. My dad was there to talk about a movie deal. The house turned out to be Jake Short from A.N.T farm. 

We went outside to talk and at first I thought there was nothing to go over. The show was on brake and there is no deal yet. We talked about all kinds of stuff like what movies we had seen. Our fav TV shows. What fast food place we like. Then Jake and I went into the room where his dad was and he told him we will be going out and be back soon. That told me that we are not going to have sexy fun. Boy was I wrong Jake had a place where he have sex with other fellow actors and other boys he comes across.

As soon as we went in we started making out. As we were doing that he grabbed my crouch and started rubbing it. I was quickly hard. We ended up naked doing a 69 for a while now. He then stopped and sat on top of me. His ass was on my dick. He started to move up and down and I stated to moan. He then did something that none of the other boys did. He grabbed my dick and stuck it up his ass. He was fucking himself with my dick. He was bouncing on me like I was a pogo stick. 

We were moaning loud and he spoke. 

"Cum in me I want your cum in my pussy." 

That made me go over the edge and I came right inside of him. He fell on top of me and we kissed. I wondered if he wanted to fuck me next but all he wanted was a blow job. I slowly sucked his dick and went faster and faster until he came in my mouth and I had every last drop. Like Dakota he gave me his contact info after signing my book. 

I now had have sex with five boys and I want more. I wondered who would be next. I already did four Disney stars and one movie star. All this writing is making me horny I better take care of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5 

After reading entry four I too had to take care of business. I also had to look up this Jake Short from A.N.T Farm. My grounding is half way done Just thirteen more days to go. I don't know if I should at this point tell you who I am and or tell you my age. Well you might of guessed I'm under 18 due to the fact I'm grounded. I can't say you are right or wrong. I don't know what year it is when you came across this recording. Maybe you are a family member or maybe a new owner of the house. Maybe you are just like me got sent to your room and happen to come across this.

Or even you are a worker that happen to come across this wile fixing or destroying this house. If you are any of these things I have made a file on who these Boys are that Sam have been with so you don't have to. Don't worry there is a photo of the boy. Well I did not do the file completely but I will after I'm done with the grounding. Or these stories whatever comes first. I guess you don't want to hear me so much and just want to hear the entry. So here goes.

Entry 5 

So far it seams that I have two boyfriends. Is that wrong of me? I don't know if they would ever run into each other. Or even if having sex with them for the first time counts of going into a relationship. There is more of a chance of seeing Jake then Dakota . They are both good looking and more my age. I just don't know what to do. It has been a week since I was with Jake and now I'm going with my dad once again. I forgot to tell you the reason why my dad started tacking me to his meetings. Since it was the start of summer and there was no kids my age to hang around with is when he decided to take me. Also the fact is I'm an only child helps too. So I was once again on a movie set and I could smell the fresh donuts coming from the nearby table as we were walking up to this man and this boy. The boy was cute and he was my age. We talked about silly stuff without realizing we did not say who we were. I told my name first, and I found out his name was CJ Adams. 

I think I saw him in a movie before but maybe not. After we said who we where we went back to talking. After a while he said those words and next thing I was in his trailer. The door was locked and we started to get naked. We looked at our naked self's and he had a good size dick and it was still soft. I went on my knees and I started sucking it but CJ stopped me. I got up and he led me to the bed in the back that's when we got into a 69. I was on the bottom while holding CJ's ass. CJ could suck really good and I think I'm getting better at this sucking dick thing. As I was sucking him I heard him opening up his nightstand. Next thing I knew he took out some lube and told me to put some on his ass. Then to finger him while I sucked him. CJ then went back on sucking me and I started to finger him while sucking him. First it was 1 finger then 1 became three. I could feel him moaning on my dick and I bet he could feel my moaning on his. This made us suck faster. That's when I came in his mouth and he took every drop. CJ came but it was a dry one. I did not care. 

I was just happy to make him have his dry cum. I stopped fingering him but he wanted me to leave my fingers in him just for little longer. CJ managed to turn himself around with my fingers in him and we made out. He signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 6

I had another name to add and I could not stop jacking myself off after that entry. Sam has a better sex life then I do. That tells you something else about me. I guess I let that slip. I would like to have sex with a Actor. Hell I wish I could go back in time and have sex with tease boys I have been reading about. However it causes lots of money and there are so many rules. There is one other option but you must be 18+ and it's not real. Wow I let another thing slip. Ha ha ha. Well I have no clue if those things will be even more money or if it's agents the law by the time you get this. Well on to the next entry.

Entry 6

I went on a music video set where I see a green screen. Everyone was getting ready for the shoot when a guy came up to me with worry on his face.

"Glad that you are here we need your help. We need you to do whatever Mr. Smith and Mr. Austin asks and I mean anything. Here is the room key and the room number."

I looked at my dad and he just nodded his head. I did not know who these people where. There last names sound like I heard them before but Smith and Austin could be anyone. When I got to the room I used the key I got and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and I heard moaning coming from a closed door. I knew the sound well by now and I did not know if I should open it or not. I took a deep breath and put my hand to the handle and turned it. The door opened and there was two boys having sex. It was Jake T and Jaden. Jaden was fucking Jake doggy stile and he was doing it hard. Jaden stopped fucking and pulled out. My eyes went big as I sewn his dick. It had to be like 9" and we are like the same age.

He smiles at me and said. "Do you like my anaconda? Jake here like his dicks big up his ass. Bigger the better, and he likes young boys so it's a win win for me. Why don't we go over lines and feed him your dick son." 

I did what he asked and got naked. Jake took my dick like is life depended on it. He sucked me fast and I only lasted five minutes. However that did not stop Jake from sucking my balls. Soon Jaden came up Jakes ass and it became his turn to get fucked. Jaden again spoke. 

"Jake here is not allowed to talk until he owes me a coke. By the way I like having two dicks in me. If you don't mind having another dick touching you."

He smiled and got ready for his fucking. Since I was smaller than Jake I keeled on the bed wile Jake laid on it. Jaden went got into the cowboy and lend over and I slid my dick in. He was a tight fit. It felt odd fucking someone with a dick already up there ass but I managed. Jake was the first one to cum but I still fucked Jaden until I came in his ass. When it was all over they signed my book and we took a shower together. I stood afterwards to see the shoring w the music video. 

Chapter 7 

Sam's sex life is growing and it's too bad he did not leave his last name in the book. I would like to know what else he has done besides these boys. My grounding is getting close to the end but the look of things there is still more to read. I wonder what's going to happen next.

Entry 7 

The Next day I went to Comic Con and my dad let me go by myself. There were a lot of people dressed up. Mostly guys but the girls I had seen had tight Costumes on. Like Wonder Woman and anima. As I was walking I got a lot of free stuff like those cloth bags. I think they are called tout bags. I got shirts key chains and other things. I saw the legendary Stan Lee and got a photo taken with him and his autograph. I was getting hungry so I went to find food. I grabbed some chilly cheese curtly fries and went to find a place to sit. After all I don't want to drop my lunch. That's when I see two boys I had seen on tv. Maxim Knight from Falling Skies and Chandler Riggs from The Walking Dead. 

I asked if I could sit with them and they both smiled and said yes. I said thank you and took my first fry. We said who we were and started talking about things. Then something happened I did not see coming. They both said that magical word at the same time. They looked at each other and they started to say who seen me first. I laughed and told them that I can help them both at the same time. They both smiled and we finished our food before they wanted to know who's room to use. I thought about why not my house. My mom and dad would be out and my dad douse work in the acting world. I just have to say who my dad is and everything would be set. 

At house it was just the three of us. My mom and dad went out and they normally come home around twelve so we have seven hours to do whatever we want. We quickly got naked and I made some dinner for them. At the table I spilled some mac and cheese on my chest. Both boys went after it. It felt so good to have two people lick my chest. Once we were in my room we did not bother shutting the door. Maxim and Chandler went on their knees and started to work on my dick it felt so good. After five minutes I was about to cum and I had to pull away from them. I told them to lay in a way that I could suck them both at the same time. They started moaning like crazy. They too were getting close soon so I stopped and just made out with them. 

That did not last long as they got into a 69. They were on their side and I was behind Maxim kissing and liking his ass wile I fingered Chandler. I soon was rimming Maxim and finger fucking Chandler with three fingers. I soon switched sides and I was doing the same thing I did with Maxim to Chandler and vice versa. Soon Chandler was begging me to fuck him so I did for the text ten minutes as I made out with Maxim. It then became Maxim's turn to get fucked wile I made out with Chandler. It soon became my turn to get fucked. Maxim went first then Chandler. We finished are sexy fun with a triangle suck until we came and a nice warm shower. They had to go soon after that. They signed my book and gave me there info. Before we went outside we made out. After that I took them back to Comic Con. 

Chapter 8 

I been getting more horny every time I read these entries. He has already had three ways. So I'm only read seven entries and already Sam had sex with ten boys. His sex life becomes more inserting every time I read. I wish I could see this all happening without using my mind. But what can I do about it. All I can do is read the next entry and that's what I'm going to do.

Entry 8   
It has been two weeks since my sexy fun at Comic Con and this is my last month of summer vacation before school. What am I going to tell my new classmates about my summer? I can't tell them I had sex with these hot boys. I can't let their secret out or even mine for that matter. I wonder who else I will see before school started. That brings me to a thought. What if this will be the last month for me to go with dad. I hope that's not the case. If it is at least I have five contacts I can talk to well type. I wonder if they will send any naughty stuff. They have not done it yet but who knows. That's what I have been doing when not with dad. That is chatting with Jake Short, Dakota CJ, Maxim, and Chandler.Now I'm off to another place. This time it's someone's home. The last house I been in was Jake Short. When we got to the house it looked normal like mine.

I wondered what celebrity lives here. Maybe it's a new comer and he don't know the code word yet. Once we were at the door my dad knocked and soon we were greeted by a man. I was thinking it was the actor's dad. Once inside we started to walk to the living room. As we sat down my dad was talking about a movie deal for his son that's when a boy came out and I have seen him before but I did not know where. I soon found out his name was Ryan Lee. Ryan and I went off to his room and that's when he said those words to me. We got naked fast and as I looked at his nice slinger body I just had to hold him tight and never let go of him. That's when I see his dick. It's the biggest dick I had seen and it was only starting to get hard.

Ryan told me he wanted to make out with cum in each other's mouth so we got into a 69 and sucked in fingers each other until we came. Our cum was soon mixed together as we made out and we soon let the cum go onto our bellies. Ryan then began to lay on his back and managed to suck his own dick. While he was doing that I had to rim him so I did. He moaned like crazy and begged me to fuck him and cum in him as he sucked his dick. I went slow at first then I went faster and faster. It took me fifteen minuets to cum inside him. Ryan did not cum in his mouth. He was saving it for my ass. I got into the cow boy and rode his dick like a bull. I could not believe I was able to take the whole thing. 

As I was being fucked we made out and I have to say he is a great kisser. The fucking lasted longer then any fuck I had. I came for the third time and Ryan sill did not cum the second time. He was starting to go faster and harder and after twenty five minuets he finally came in me and pulled out. We soon went into a 69 again to suck out any extra cum we may have. After it was all over he signed the book and gave me his info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter(s) please let me know and tell me whst was your fav entery or entries


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9 

Just five more days and I will no longer be grounded. I don't know what I will do after I am no longer grounded. I could hang with my friends go to the movies and other stuff. Well I better start reading.

Entry 9 

There is only four days left of school so if I know my dad he won't take me on Sunday. I did the normal stuff took a pee, took a shower. You got the point. Well I hope you do. So there I am playing a video game when my dad asked me if I wanted to come with him. I did not want to say no. This might be my last time going with him until who knows when. For all I know this could be my last day going with him until winter break. When we got to the set I saw alot of people walking around but no one near my age. A guy went up to me that I have seen before but could not remember his name until he spoke. 

"Hi I'm Taylor lautner what's your name lil dude?"

"Sam."

"Well Sam I need your help by going over my lines do you want to do that." 

"Yes I do." 

The next thing I knew I was in Taylor's dressing room with the door locked. He came by me and went on his knees. He pulled down my shorts along with my boxers and started to suck me off. While he was doing that he started to play with my hole. His big finger started to go into my hole. He started to finger fuck me with just his one finger. He never put another one in as he was sucking me. It was soon to much for me as I came into his mouth. He got up and I went my knees but Taylor stopped me.

"Sorry Sam I need to save my cum for my boyfriend. I been holding it for two weeks until he came back." 

"No problem who is your boyfriend? I won't tell." 

"Well I can trust you after you are in the club. His name is Cayden Boyd" 

He looked at me and explained who he was. "My first film was called The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl. I played Sharkboy and he played Max. We happen to hit it off great and one thing led to the other and here we are now" 

Taylor then signed my book and I was about to leave when he stopped me. "I almost forgot I have a consort ticket for Saturday that I want you to have. I can't go because Cayden comes back that day, and I only have one."

He gave it to me and I put it in the book and I left. 

Chapter 10 

I wish I could of seen who all these boys where without looking them up. I wonder what the show would be but I have to read more to find out and that's what I'm going to do. 

Entry 10 

The next day I looked at my ticket and I wondered if my mom and dad would let me go to the show. I did not ask them yet due to the fact I was scared on what they would say. I was once again with my dad this time I was at my third house. We sat down on the couch. I did not see anyone but this guy that looked the same age as Taylor lautner.He said his name was Boo Boo Stewart. Soon after Boo Boo's manger comes out with the paper work. Boo Boo got up and so did I. He led me to his room before saying those words. We got into his room and I started to get naked when he stopped me. 

"No lil dude I just want to be naked so you can fist me. You know what fisting is?" 

"Yes."

"Good." 

He tossed me the lube and as I was opening it Boo Boo was getting naked. He soon bent over his bed just waiting to be fisted. I put the lube on his ass and rubbed it in. He wanted me to put more on so I did. I then put the lube more onto my hand before I started to fist him. I went in slow by adding a finger one at a time. Soon I was up to my wrist in his ass. Inside his ass felt worm like a oven. He begged me to go in deeper up to my elbow. So I lubed up my arm up to the elbow and I soon start to go in deeper slowly but he wanted me to go fast and hard. So I did just that. 

I moved my hand in and out fast and hard. I was soon going faster and harder. He soon came onto the bed without touching his dick. He told me to leave my hand in there as he got into a different position. He was now on his back and he had me go into a 69. He pulled my shorts down along with my boxers and started sucking me until I came. We soon got dressed and he signed my book. 

Chapter 11

Wow that was a intense entry I came in the middle of it. After I cleaned myself off I went to sleep. The next day I had the house to myself but I knew I can't do anything about it. So I decided to read another entry. 

Entry 11

I was on a movie set and it looked SiFi ish everyone on the set looked in their 20s and older. As I was looking around my dad seen the clint's manger and went off totalk to him. That's when this guy named Lucas Till said those words. I went to his dressing room and we quickly got naked and he sucked my dick and soon I was hard he begged me to fuck him. He got on all fours and I got ready to fuck him doggy stile and soon he begged me to go faster and harder until I came. 

I fucked Lucas seven minutes before I came. But then it got weird. He soon led me to the bathroom and he laid down and wanted me to piss on him. I tried but I just could not do it. It's an odd request but I did not feel like I had to take a piss. He understood and we got dressed and he signed my book.

Chapter 12 

That was a interesting entry I had read. I wonder what is going to happen next. All I know is I have one more day left of being grounded. Well everyone is a sleep but me so that means one thing. I'm going to read another entry.

Entry 12

I was once again on my way to a house just like yesterday. School is getting very close. Today is the consort and it's a mash up between Justin Briber Cody Simpson and one direction but that's was not until seven. When I did get to the house my dad did not come with me instead he just dropped me off. 

My dad explained that the clients's mangers will be meeting him for lunch wile I stay here and hang out with the clients. My dad soon drove off. I knocked on the door and there was Roshon Fegan from Shake It Up and all he was in was a robe. He led me into the basement where I see the rest of the young boy actors from the show naked. 

Davis Cleveland was making out with Buddy Handleson wile Adam Irigoyen and Kenton Duty was just jacking each other off as they watched them. Roshon Fegan then took off his robe and joined Adam Irigoyen and Kenton Duty jacking off. I then heard a toilet flush and out walked Adam Jadeton who played Klaus. He too was naked and he joined Davis and Buddy as the three of them where making out. I did not know what I should I do besides get naked. The three younger boys stopped kissing and looked at me and smiled.

They passed me up as they went to the older boys. Chris went to Kenton and he went on his knees and started to suck his dick. Buddy went to Roshon to suck his dick. That left Davis to suck Adam. The older boys started to moan and I decided to join in the Shake It Up orgy. I managed to go under Chris and started to suck his dick wile I finger his hole. He did not last long as he had his dry cum. I moved on to buddy and did the same thing. He lasted longer than Chris but not by much. It was then became Davis's he lasted long then I thought. Then the younger boys stopped sucking the older boys and started to put the dick they sucked up there ass. 

They were being fucked fast and hard but they soon slowed down so I could make out with every younger boy for two minutes. The younger boys got off and laid down as I helped the older boys cum onto the younger boys. I then went on my knees to lick off the cum of each boy.It soon became my turn. As I started to suck Adam Davis started to rim me. Man he douse a great job rimming me. As I was still sucking Adam Davis stopped sucking me and I gave him the nod and he put his dick in my ass.

Man he is a good fucker. As I was sucking Adam he was making out with Kenton as Roshon sucked off Kenton. Soon Davis had his 2nd dry cum in my ass. Then it was Chris turn to fuck me as I suck Kenton. Soon it became buddy was fucking me as I suck Roshon.

Soon I had been fucked by every boy. But the prob was everyone wanted to suck me but it was worth it. Three hours later I was home with six names in the book and six contact info. I decided to take a long nap to rest my juice also have the show to see at seven. It was soon seven and I was sitting in the third row.  
Before they started Bibber made a announcement 

"Hello everyone. At the end of our show one lucky fan will come backstage and hang out with us. One of us will call out the seat and section number. Now are you ready to jam out."

The croud went nuts and three hours later I was the lucky winner. I wonder how that happened. everyone was naked and this would be my band orgy. At first they wanted me to watch as Bibber and Simpson went to a 69. Harry and Louis then got the same idea. It was just the five of us due to the fact Liam and Nial was out getting food for us. 

The four boys went closer and I was able to finger fuck both Cody and Harry. They could not stop moaning. Also the two just sucked faster. They looked like they were about to blow but they stopped sucking and they traded places. Cody and Harry was now in a 69 and Justin and Louis went into one. This time I was finger fucking Justin and Louis. They too went crazy as they sucked faster. 

Again they were about to cum and they stopped. They waited a while before Justin was with Harry and Cody with Louis. I already fingered them now it was time to rim them. I started with Cody first and that drove him crazy. Then I did it to Louis then Harry and saved my fav singer last. Justin was going crazier than the three of them. I was only rimming him for one minute when Liam and Nial walked in with Subway.

Liam and Nial got naked and we started to eat. After our meal we went back to the orgy. Liam and Nial went into a 69 and that's when Harry put his dick in Liam's ass. Cody was now back in a 69 with Justin and Louis put his dick in Cody's ass. I started to finger fuck Louis and Harry. They loved the feeling. I soon started to rim Louis again and made my way to Harry. Louis took his dick out and put his dick in Harry's ass. Cody and Justin rolled over where I started to rim Justin. He once again moaned like crazy.

It was too much for him as he led me to the bathroom we got into a 69 and I was sucking is tasty dick and grabbing his ass. He did not last long at all. He begged me to fuck him. It turns out i would be the first to put my dick in his ass. I went slow at first and I soon went little faster and he was once again moaning like crazy. He begged me to go faster. As I was going faster Justin came again. That made me go faster and harder. I soon could not hold back anymore as I came in his ass. I pulled out and he went to suck my dick to take any leftover cum. 

After that we went out of the washroom and the others was sitting on the couch still naked smoking something that liked like a joint. Justin gave me a kiss on the lips before signing the book. It turns out the others signed it to when I was with Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapters. What was your fav entery or entries please let me know. 
> 
> Feel free to read my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 13 

Wow yesterday I came more than twice because of not just one but two kinds orgy on the same day. I am getting hard just thinking about it. Well today is my last day being grounded and I don't know what I am going to do tomorrow. All I know is I am going to do is read.

Entry 13 

Today is the first day of school. Saturday was nothing but a BIG orgy day. My first two classes went by slowly and I did not make any friends yet. My third class is when things got interesting. Mostly because I saw a boy I had seen before but I was not 100% on it. I had to wait for attendance. I looked around every time the teacher calls out a boy's name. So far I did not see him rise his hand or anything. It then got to me and he reacted to it. My felling was getting better. Two more names been called and then I heard those words I was hoping for. Joel Courtney the teacher said. The boy that I had my eye on raised his hand and said here. It soon was lunch time and I was eating what my mom packed me. Joel sat across from me and smiled.

"So your new." 

"Yah I just moved here over the summer. My dad got a job here and here we are." 

"You are going to like it here. So what is your dad do?" 

"He talks to the Actor's agents about work."

"That's cool did you ever tagged along?"

"Sometimes I meat a lot of actors since I got here." 

"That's cool like who?" 

"The Spouse twins, the cast of Shaking It Up just to name a few." 

"That's cool. Maybe your dad can talk to my agent about getting into a movie.". 

"Yah I could do that." 

"Cool! Do you want to come over after school?" 

"Yah! I just need to call." 

The next thing I knew I was at Joel's house in his room. He shut the door behind him and we had the house to ourselves. 

"I see you looking at me during class."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok I was looking at you too for the same reason. I heard about you from my friend. He lied you are hot." 

"Thanks."

We soon ended up naked making out on his bed. I ended up on my back and he worked his way down and soon my dick was in his mouth. He just went at it. I turned him over so we could be in a 69. I grabbed his ass and started to rub it. Soon my fingers was playing with his crack and my finger soon slipped in his ass. This drove him crazy as he sucked faster and he began playing with my ass. That made me suck Joel faster. It did not take us long to cum in each other's mouths. We soon was making out once again. This time Joel was on his back and I worked my way down. I was soon rimming him and he just put his hands on the back of my head and was begging me to fuck him so I did. 

I went slow at first then started to go faster and faster as we made out. It did not take me long to cum in his ass. It then soon became my turn and Joel was nice and slow and only started to fuck me fast when he was coming. We soon got dressed and he signed my book. There was no need to get his info. 

Chapter 14 Who would of thought Sam would run into a actor wile going to school. They seam they hit it off great. Well I'm no longer grounded so I can go and have fun with my friends however there a plenty of pages left. So I am going to read anther entry. 

Entry 14

Nolan Gould and Rico Rodriguez where the next people I seen. It was not on a set or even one of there houses. It was off all places the mall. They were talking and laughing. They went into a store I thought there was no way they would go into that is Hot Topic. They did not see me at first that is until I went in the store. I believe Nolan saw me first. The way he smiled at me is like he knew me. Maybe the word about me got to him. He soon came up to me where I was by the hats leaving Rico looking at belts. I wondered what will he say but deep down I knew. We said our hi's and the thing was he knew my name so did Rico. Nolan wanted me to go to this fort that Rico and he built when they first meet as a team building project to get to know each other. I called my dad and he said it was alright for me to go hang with Nolan and Rico. 

As we were walking to the fort Nolan said those words. I looked at Rico and he just smiled at me. I soon looked at Nolan and he told me that Rico was not gay or even bi. I found out that the only thing Rico ever did with a boy was jack off them and came on them . Also Rico likes to watch other young boys having sex with Nolan and other young stars. So I take it Rico would be watching Nolan and I have sex. When we came into the fort we quickly got naked and even Rico. I was amazed on the size of tease boys. They are like my age and there dicks are my size when I'm hard and they are just soft. Rico sat down on this chair that looked like it was built in the wall and started to play with his balls. 

While he was doing that Nolanwent on his knees and just garbed my dick and just rubbed it on his face. He then started to kiss it all over it. He soon moved over to my balls and just licked them like ice cream. Here I am seeing Rico starting to jack off while watching us. My hands start to go onto the back of his head and my fingers start to play with his curly hair. Now Rico gets up and gets behind Nolan and playfully slaps Nolan's ass with his hand. He then slaps his back with his own dick. Some of Rico pre cum goes onto Nolan back. This drives Nolan crazy as he now decided to put my dick in his mouth and started to suck away. I had my dick suck plenty of times and Nolan is the best of the best. It's like he was born to suck dick. I could not hold back any longer as I came in his mouth. 

Rico again got up and Nolan was still hungry for dick as he started to suck off Rico. I went behind Nolan and started to rim him and it made him suck Rico faster until he came in his mouth. Nolan went on his back and I started to suck his dick as Rico sat back down. Rico just watched me suck off Nolan as he played with his balls once again. Nolan began to moan and I tried my best to suck all of his dick. As I was sucking him my finger started to play with his hole. This made him moan even more. Rico stopped playing with his balls and he slowly jacked himself off. One finger became two then three. That's when he started to cum. He shot like ten times and I did my best to take it all in. 

Once again Rico got up and this time he went by me. He aimed his dick at my mouth and I just sucked at it. Rico playfully touched my hair. He then became extremely horny as he fucks my mouth. I tried to keep up as much as I could. It was at that point I realized that Rico was the master and Nolan was his sex slave. Rico then soon came in my mouth and it was more than Nolan's. I felt like my dick was all charged up again. Nolan begged me to fuck him so I did. Nolan stood on his back as I aimed my dick in his ass and it easily went in. Once I was in Nolan once again begged me to go fast and hard. Every time I went fast and hard Nolan would moan louder and louder. I did not last long and I just came in him.

As I pulled out Rico got up again and put his dick in Nolan ass and started to really fuck him.Nolan looked at me and I know what he wants. I face him as he being fucked and I aim his dick in my ass. Somehow I managed to take his whole dick up my ass. I start fucking myself slow at first. Nolan's hand soon grab my ass and it made fuck myself faster and faster. I soon felt his dick show signs of him getting close. It felt like when Rico came in Nolan's ass Nolan came in mine.

After we rested for a while they signed my book and only Nolan gave me his info. Also I bring my book everywhere. I never know who I will into so I bring it just in case.

Chapter 15

Wow that was a intense entry I read yesterday. I tried not to jack off but I just could not do it. Also for Rico like just watch he really got involved. Well today I hanged with my friends but never told them about what I found. Now I'm the only one up and I'm going to read another entry. 

Entry 15 

It was a Saturday and I was once again on a movie set. I wondered who will be the next actor would say those words. I see a lot of people coming and going. Then I saw him. I knew him from The Sitter that I just watched yesterday. His name is Max Records. He walked up to me and we said hi to each other. The next thing I knew I was in his dressing room making out taking our cloths off. He soon was on his knees sucking away. He was sucking fast like he had some where to be. I came to fast but he did not care. It soon was my turn and I did what he did. I sucked him fast. We soon got dressed and he walked on set for a few hours and we soon where back in his dressing room for more fun. We 69nd and rimmed each other. I fucked him first and I took my time on him. However he begged me to go fast and hard so I did. 

It did not take me long to cum in his ass. It then became his turn and he went at it. Fucking me fast and hard as he made out with me. He also sucked my nipples. Max was one of the horniest boys I have been with. Soon he came in my ass. We looked into each other's eyes and we kissed. After he signd my book he gave me his info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please let me know what you think. What was your fav entery or entries? 
> 
> Please feel free to read my other stories also every day I be posting another chapter and there is still pleanty more enteries to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 16

I will say it again these entries are getting HOT. I have no clue what will happen next with Sam. 

Entry 16 

We ended up with tickets to AGT's Final and the result show. I could not believe the seats I got. I could see everything. Yet again I could believe it. There is four acts I like a lot. I was in auh and laughing my ass off. After the show was over I was able to go backstage when they were done taping for what's popen in the oval lounge. There I saw Edon and Sebstian. They came to see the final and support their new friends from The Untouchables. I don't know how it happend but the word got out about me and before I knew it I was in the guys of The Untouchables's hotel room. The room was massive. Edon, and Sebstian was with me. I did not know their names and I think I should have but luckily they told me. Their names where Jonuse Anglo, Rico, Carlose, and Nick. We quickly got naked and we started making out with everyone. Hands where on everyone and there was nothing but laughing and moaning. Sebstian went on his knees and started sucking Edon. 

Jonuse was sucking Anglo. Rico was sucking Carlose and Nick was sucking me. All of us where now moaning and the four of us where geting close. Sebstian, Jonuse, and Rico knew it. We soon traded places and our hands where moving up and down on their butts. They soon where getting close of cuming and we stopped and we traded places again but this time we be doing rimming. I can't fully remember the order who sucked who and who rimmed who. All I could remember was I was rimming Edon wile Anglo was rimming me. We were all rimming each other together and we then went back to sucking as we fingered each other. We once agan where geting close agan so we started making out until the feeling was gone. That led to fucking I was fucking Sebstian while Edon was fucking me. Somehow all 8 of us had our dick in an ass and a dick in ours. We all where moaning like crazy and we were going faster and harder every two minutes. Then it happened we all had our cum and only four of us where not dry. 

We all got dressed and they signed my book and gave me there info. The next day I was once again in the same seat and was on edge to find out the winner. I bet my new friends where too as they were watching the show behind stage. As soon as they said who was in 6th place I was little mad. Mostly because it was The Untouchables. I thought Olate Dogs would be going but they ended up winning. I was like 'What?!'. After the show I went backstage to say good bye to my new friends. As I was leaving Anglo whispered 

"It's ok that we lost but at least Justin and I are going to have some fun."

I laughed and told him to go for it. 

Chapter 17   
I looked up the AGT winners from the first season to last years. Yes it still exists. The point is there was only one act that was not a singing act that won and it was the 6th season. A lot of people call AGT ST= Singing Talent. Can you blame us? After all the numbers don't lie. People rather want a singing act because they can just buy there CD. Odd thing is why you don't go for the comedian they have CDs too. Well back then they were called CDs now it's called chips. I bet you agree with me. Well on to the next read.

Entry 17 

I was on the set of Kickin It and I first saw Leo Howard and Dylan Riley Snyder. They said hi to me and I said hi back. It was around lunch time when I was sitting with them when they said those words. I always wondered what the two have down there. We finished eating before they led me to a new set the built for the next show they would be working on next week. Luckily for us it was closed off any far away from everyone. I was soon making out with Leo and Dylan. Our cloths where slowly coming off and as Dylan was removing his shorts I seen his dick was sticking out of his left boxer lag. I don't mean a little but a lot and it is still soft. As I looked at Leo taking off his pants his dick was also sticking out of his boxers but not as much as Dylan. It now became my turn but I was hard before them. They looked at my tent and smiled. Soon our hands where on our boxers and we pulled them down at the same time. 

None of them had any hair down there. So they must have shaved recently. However I don't even see any stubble. I looked at them and Dylan told me they used this hair remover that will stop hair growing wherever they put it. So I guess they want to be baby smooth down there. Well I had no problem with that. So there we were naked and we started making out again. Our hands started to grab each other's dicks and started to play with them until we were fully hard. I Know I said "he had the biggest dick I seen" but Dylan takes the cake. He told me it was close to 13 inches.

I know there is no way a teen can have a 13inch dick but it's true. What is more impressive is that Leo could take the whole thing up his ass. They told me they are boyfriends and they don't mind doing three ways as long they both like the guy. Also the thing they can both do is suck their own dick. Trust me that's what they did when they were hard. As they were sucking their own dick I was going back and forth sucking there balls and licking the rest of their dick that they could not suck. Boy they were moaning like crazy. Soon they ended up Cuming in their mouths and started to kiss me with cum still in their mouths. They ended up kissing each other. They soon broke there kiss and went on their knees and went back and forth sucking me. I started to moan and I started to face fuck them.

I felt like I was going to cum and I told them. The next thing I know Leo and Dylan got real close and opened wide as they jacked me off until I came. The next thing I knew I was riming Leo and Dylan as they once again started making out. They moaned and could not get enough of my tong. As I was rimming them I started to finger them and they even moaned even more. One finger slowly became my fist in Leo's ass. I had four fingers in Dylan and started to go fast. Soon Leo wanted more of my fist and soon I was two inches past my wrist and stopped fingering Dylan. Leo was moaning even crazier. Soon it became to much as he wanted Dylan's big dick. In no time Leo was being fucked and I ended up fucking Dylan. For a Tall guy his weight was like a ten year old. He was on top of me riding my dick wile Leo was riding his. I was fucking Dylan for a good ten minuets before I was now being fucked by Leo. 

After another ten I was now fucking Dylan again as Leo was fucking me. It was nothing but moaning and soon for the last fuck I was fucking Leo as Dylan was fucking me but I only could take eight inches. We soon ended up jacking each other until we came onto each other. After some rest they signed my book and gave me there info. 

Chapter 18 Wow Sam was with a real black belt. Sam has been getting a lot of action. Who would he run into next? Only one way to find out. 

Entry 18 

Yesterday was insane. I could not believe the size of Leo andthey had the biggest dicks yet. I was now at another house and I see Mason Cook. He smiled at me and wanted me to come with me to his room at the end of the hall. Then I see him once again. I quickly hugged Davis Cleveland. Once we stopped hugging Mason and Davis started to make out and I just watched. Their clothes where coming off so I decided to take off mine. They made it to the bed and went into a 69. At this point I had to join them. I went on the bed and started to suck Mason while he sucked Davis and Davis was sucking me. We were moaning and just sucking away. We all felt we were getting close but we don't care. We kept on sucking until we came. Davis pulled off of me and Masson pulled off of Davis. They started to make out again with my cum. I could tell Mason loved the taste of my cum. I soon took over as I was kissing Mason and then Davis. Our hands where all over soon we were hard again. When we stopped kissing we ended back to the same spots when we were sucking each other. This time we were rimming and fingering each other. I was rimming and fingering Masson while he was doing it to Davis and Davis was doing it to me. We were moaning. After a while we stopped and Mason got ready to be fucked by Davis. After a few minutes I decided to fuck Davis as he was fucking Mason. We start to moan and fuck fast. I could tell Davis was getting close and I pulled out and he pulled out. 

Masion looked at me and I knew he wanted it. So I put my dick in him and he moaned. As I was fucking Masion Davis put his dick in me and we soon where fucking fast. Again Davis felt like he was going to cum so he pulled out. I too pulled out. It now became Mason fucking me wile Davis started again fucking Masion. As they were going faster we were moaning. Soon Davis was fucking me while Mason was fucking him. After we been fucking for twenty minutes back and forth they wanted me to cum on their face while they jack each other off. Mason signed my book and gave me his info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 19

It was a rainy day and I was sick but not too sick to have fun if you know what I mean.

Entry 19

It was a Saturday and I wanted to visit my fried but it turned out he was sick. So I went to the mall to buy him something. Douse guys do that? Buy stuff for other guys when they are sick? Well anyways I was at the mall when I see Mason Vale Cotton from Desperate Housewives and his brother Maxwell Perry from Mr. Poppers Penguins. They said hi to me and the way they said it is like they know me. They came up to me and we shook hands. They soon start to talk at the same time but I had no clue what they were saying because they were talking about different things. I had to tell them to slow down and that's when I found out what they had to say. Soon we ended up near their house when Max's friend came to him and one thing led to another and it ended up Max went with his friend and me with Mason. The two of us soon ended up in his and Max's room. 

For a little guy he knocked me down onto the bed. We soon started making out and that's when our cloths came off. Once we were naked we went back to kissing. He soon stopped kissing me and he soon was on his knees and grabbed my dick and started sucking me. My hands soon was on the back of his head and I just rubbed it. This made him suck faster and faster. He must do this with his brother if not someone else. Not once I felt his teeth on my dick. Soon I could not hold back any longer as I came in his mouth and he did not care. It soon became my turn to suck him and I was able to suck his dick and balls. He moaned like crazy and he soon was fucking my face like crazy. He did not last long as he had his dry cum. 

My dick was once again hard and begged for it in his ass but first I needed to rim him. As I was rimming him he again started to moan and that's when I started to finger him and he keep on moaning and one finer became two. He even moaned even more. He soon could not take it anymore as he begged for my dick up his ass. So he went on the edge of the bed as I aimed my dick in his hole and I went slowly in but he wanted me to fuck him fast and hard. So that's what I did and he moaned even more and crazier. I also was moaning like crazy. Lucky it was just the two of us and his ass was like sucking my dick that's how tight his cute ass was. After fucking him fast and hard that felt like ten minutes I came. 

Mason signed my book and gave me his info. He also told me his brother should be home tomorrow. 

Chapter 20

Wow Sam is going to fuck twins again? Wait are the Cotton brothers twins? I don't think so based on what I read so far but only one way to find out. 

Entry 20

I came by to the Cotton house and Mason was the first one I seen before he went into the van that pulled up. The next thing I knew I saw Max without his shirt. He told me to come in and I shut the door. Again it was just two people in the house. Max led me to his room where I just had sex with his brother yesterday. Soon we were naked making out and rubbing our dicks on each other. We soon felt we were about to cum until we had to stop grinding each and just make out. After our feeling went down we got into a 69 with me on the bottom. As we were sucking each other I was fingering Max. He was moaning like crazy and soon was fucking my face and sucking my dick like crazy.

We soon ended up having our cum. Then Max turned me over and now we were sucking again and he was fingering me. Soon we ended up fucking. Well he was fucking me while he had a vibrating dildo up his ass. He was fucking me like I fucked his brother fast and hard and I was moaning. I felt like I was going to cum and I told him. Max soon took out the dildo and wanted me to fuck him until I came in his ass. Can you believe his ass is just like his brothers? His ass was like sucking my dick as I fucked him fast and hard until I came. He signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 21

Wow if they are not twins then Sam fucked two brothers once again. I can't wait to read the next entry. 

Entry 21

I was at the skate and bike park when I see Fergus Riordan. I went up to him and we said hi to each other and next thing I know we were in the forest kissing and our hand down each other pants as we were jerking each other off. Sadly that's all we did until we came. He signed my book and gave me his info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story as well as the chapters/Entities


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 22 

Well it's raining and the power went out that means only one thing read another entry. 

Entry 22 

It was a nice fall day. Halloween was soon getting closer. Just a month away. I have no clue what I want to be yet. Already there are Halloween stores opening up. As I was walking to one I decided to go in just to see what they have. I know they won't have all of it yet but still. Once I was inside I just shook my head as I seen Jared Gilmore from Once upon a time. Let me tell you something he is cuter in person. He can be my prince anytime. Yah I know I went there.

So we got to talking on what we wanted to be and about the fact we could not wait for the show The Walking Dead to start. I still think about that day at Comic Con. So after a while we ended up in his house. It was just the two of us. We quickly went to work. We kissed with passion and somehow he managed to pick me up and carry me up the stairs. The next thing I knew I'm on his bed and we started kissing again. Jared took of my shirt and started sucking my nipples. First the left then the right he soon worked his way to my belly button and just sucked on it. I touched his soft hair as he undid my pants and pulled them off. It soon was my turn to return favor. I went and took off his shirt and I started to suck his nipples. First his left then his right and just like Jared I sucked his belly button. 

Now I pulled off his pants along with his boxers. I soon took mine off and I went back on top of him as our dicks touch. We started to grind onto each other as we made out. We soon ended up into the 69 as we sucked each other until we came. That was not the end of it. He started to rim me like crazy and soon ended up fucking me nice and slow at first until he started to fuck me fast and hard. Soon I could tell he was getting close and I did not want him to stop and soon he ended up coming in my ass. Then he started to rim me again so he could taste his own cum. Now it was my turn to rim and fuck him. I did the same thing he did to me and when I finished rimming him for the second time we took a nap. When I was about to leave he signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 23 Now that was hot. I really have to keep looking up these boys. I wish I could run into a cute boy like these. I am going to read another but first I need to recharge. 

Entry 23 

So I came home from my bike ride when I see a boy sitting on the couch. When I got a better close of him I seen it was Nathan Gamble with his dad. My dad told me to take Nathan up to my room. Only if he knew what I have been doing with these boys. Did he know though? Nah there is no way. So there I am in my room with Nathan and right away we started to make out. Our hands where all over each other. Nathan just loves to play grab ass and soon his hands slip into my boxers. His hands are nice and soft. We kept on kissing and I soon felt his finger going into my ass. I quickly took my shoes, pants and boxers off. Nathan took his shoes off too and I took off his pants and boxers off for him. He stepped out of them as we kept on kissing and him fingering me. We soon made it to my bed and went into a 69 with me on top so he could finger me still.

 

I sucked his balls and licked his shaft. He moaned and made my dick vibrate. As I was about to cum he stopped sucking me and wanted to fuck me. I had no problem with that. As he was fucking me my ass sucked his dick like this was my first dick. I did not understand how my dick could be still tight after having sex with 23+ boys with dicks all sizes. As he was fucking me we started making out again and that when he started to fuck me faster and harder. I could tell he was close to cum. I had to turn over and take his dick out so I can suck out his cum. I went after his dick like a animal. I sucked long and hard on him. I was even had it deep in my mouth. I soon felt it coming so I pulled out just enough so the head of his dick was on my tong. His cum was a big one and I had every drop. It now became my turn to fuck him. As I was fucking him we again started to make out. 

He went crazy of tasting his cum. I then was fucking him faster and harder. I was about to cum so I pulled out and put it in his mouth. He sucked and played with my balls. Soon I came in his mouth and we then made out one last time before we got dressed. He signed my book and gave me his info. We soon went downstairs like nothing happened. 

Chapter 24

I am glad I waited now I need a rest. The next day there was no school but try telling that to my brain. I could not fall back to sleep so I read another entry 

Entry 24

It's a Saturday and I am once again on a set. I looked around and I did not see anyone that I see before. As my dad walked off to do his business I soon got handed a note to go to trailer number 6. I had no clue who would be in it but I can't wait. As I was walking I been seeing lot of trailers next to each other but then there was that one that was further than the rest of them like there were seven trailers and they left levying a big space. I thought this has to be it. After all I have not seen number 6 yet. When I got close to it that's what it was. Trailer number 6. I took a deep breath and knocked three times.

I did not hear a voice but I did hear movement and soon the door opened to a boy in a bathrobe that happens to be open and he was naked. The boy is no other then Nathan Kress. The boy who plays Freddy on I-Carly. I was surprised he had the balls to have his robe open and be naked under it. I stepped inside shutting the door behind me. He soon took off his robe reviling two tattoos on his ass near his hole. The first tattoo said open to all dicks. The second one said fist me too. I did not know what to think. He did not say a word to me he just pulled down my pants and boxers off and gave me 'give me one minute sign. He went into the bedroom and came back with a plastic sex toy of a fist. He then put it on the floor and amid it at his hole and sat on it. 

He gave me 'come closer' sign so I did. That's when he started sucking me with the plastic fist up his ass. I was about to cum he was sucking me so fast until he stopped. He took my dick out of his mouth and stood up with the toy still up his ass. He went back into the room and soon came back with the largest and fattest dildo I have ever seen. This time he spoke. 

"Put this dick up me pass the black line and then put your dick in me and keep fucking me until you cum. Then leave it in there until u piss in it. I'm a dirty horny boy that makes nine thoused dollars per gay porn film I do and twenty thousand for clients."

"You are doing porn now and we are on a porn set and now I have to pay you?"

"Yes no and no. You are my one and only freebee. After all just look at you just having you in here deserves a freebee. You can have this any time anywhere you wish for free. So please put the dick and your dick in me I need to get ready for tonight with a man with a huge fat dick."

So I put the dick in him pass the line and then I put my dick in. As I was fucking him I was also fucking him with the dilldo. He moaned like crazy and I was fucking him faster and faster until I came. I left my dick in him for another two minutes until I finally pissed in his hole. Once I was out of him and my pants and boxers where on he signed my book and gave me his card and wrote his address on the back of it. 

Chapter 25 

Wow I can't believe Nathan Kress is now doing porn. Or should I say was doing it. After all they are all dead by now. I wonder if I could find any of his porn. Well onto the next entry. 

Entry 25

I was at 7-11 getting some snaks and a slushy when I see Kendall Schmidt looking at condoms. He looked at me and right away he knew me. We ended up in his car where he drove it to a forest parking lot. The next thing I know he is sucking me and sucking me fast. It was soon over and he drove me home. He signed my book before I got out of his car. 

Chapter 26 

All I can say is wow and that was short. Entry 26 When I was outside of my house from school I heard music playing. Not just any music but from a piano. I know my dad douse not play and I heard my mom use to play when she was my age but I did not see her car. I don't even remember seeing a piano in the first place. Maybe we just got it when I was at school. Come to think of it I did not see my dad's car either. Once inside I was heading to the living room very slowly. I took a peek and I see a boy playing. I had no clue how he got in here. He quickly saw me and smiled and stopped playing. He soon spoke.

"Hello I'm Greyson Chance. Your dad and I were talking to have a acting job and he had a call. He told me you would be home shortly from school." "Oh hi I'm Sam why are you not in school." 

"I don't need school. I'm very smart but the press doesn't know about that as well as other things."

I just nodded and walked to Grayson. As I got closer to him I seen he had no shirt on and then when I was even closer he was naked. That's when my cell rang. It turned out to be my dad saying he won't be home until dinner and that Grayson will be joining us for dinner as well. I hanged up and put the cell onto the piano. That's when Grayson spoke again. 

"I like to play naked it helps me relax and come up with new songs. I also do this one thing when I write love songs and I want to know if you would help me on that." 

"Um ok what do you want me to do?"

"It's easy, normally I put a dilldo with a suction cup on it and stick it to the bench and stick it up my ass. I never had the real thing before."

"So you never had sex before."

"Yes and no. I have given blowjobs and hand jobs to boys but that was it. But they don't return the favor. "Ok I will help you." 

"Really!?" 

Without saying anything I got naked and laid Grayson down onto the bench and I went on my knees. I put his soft dick in my hand and started to give him a hand job until it was hard. I soon started to put it in my mouth and sucked away. Grayson could not help moaning. I stopped sucking his dick and started sucking his balls. I sucked the left one then I soon went for the right. After a while of going back and forth of his balls I started to put the whole sack in my mouth and sucked away. Grayson's moaning got louder. I soon stopped sucking his balls and I went on top of him with my dick touching his. I grand my dick on to him as I kissed his lips. 

After a while I was working my way back down sucking his nipples fist his left then his right. I was soon once again on my knees. I took his dick that was on the verge to cum and I just licked his dick like ice cream. Grayson was moaning louder and I just put his dick in my mouth and sucked him until he came but I was not done with him yet. I put his lags over his head and went after his ass. I started kissing his ass and soon I ended up rimming him. As I was rimming him I seen his dick was hard again. That made me rim him even more. After a while my dick was in his ass while he played the piano. My hands where rubbing his shoulders and then his lags. I soon started to kiss his shoulders while giving him another hand job. While I was doing that he stopped playing and just rode my dick until I came. 

After a wile of resting I had to take a pee. However Grayson stopped me and spoke. "Don't waste that pee on the toilet pee on me and pee in my mouth." I did not know what to think but I went along with it. We went into the bathroom and Grayson steeped into the tub and sat down. I aimed my dick and started pissing on him. He soon opened his mouth and I put my dick in his mouth and drank the rest of my pee. After we washed up and got dressed he went back playing the piano with me sitting near him. After dinner he signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 27

Wow I came twice just reading that I wonder what the next entry will bring. There is only one way to find out but first I need to recharge. 

Entry 27

I was at the movies when I see my friend Dakota. It turns out we were seeing the same movie. So we decided to sit together. We ended up on the 2nd floor it the theater. I see there was not many people up there maybe there where three others. Once the lights where out I heard a zipper go down. I looked over and see Dakota undue his pants and pulled them down. He soon took out his soft dick and I went straight to work sucking him. He played with my hair as I did so until he came. It soon was my turn and I played with his hair until I came. We put our pants back on and just made out during the movie. I can't even remember what the movie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 28 

It was raining and none of my friends fell like doing anything and I was all alone so that only means one thing read the entries. 

Entry 28 

It was a fine Sunday morning. I was just lying on my bed doing nothing, when my dad called me to come down. When I did, I saw him with a man, and I also see Davis Cleveland again. My dad told me to take him to my room, since he's going to talk with his manager for quite some time. I did, and when we reached my room, Davis immediately tackled me to my bed and kissed me. We made out for a while before we started undressing each other. Soon, both of us were naked and we still made out but I'm on top of him now. Then I climbed a little and stick my dick into his mouth, he sucked on it with vigor, he licked and swirled his tongue on it making me moan loudly. When I was about to cum I pulled out and turned Davis on his stomach. He raised his ass a little bit, and I licked it around a little making his hole wet before I plunged in.

I immediately fuck him fast and hard, as he just moaned in pleasure. I rammed into him over and over and after a few minutes I finally came in his ass. I pulled out and just laid on top of him for a while. And then, I took out some of my cum from his ass with my finger and put it in his mouth and he gladly licked it. When I've taken all of my cum I turned him again. I put my dick into his mouth again as I kissed him from his chest and trailed down to his dick as he keep sucking mine. I then sucked his too, and as I did, my hands went for his nipples and pinched them; he had his dry cum almost straight away. But I didn't stop pleasuring him; I kept sucking and pinching him as he tried to suck my dick. He came again and again, and after I while I noticed he stopped sucking me, but I almost didn't notice as I was still sucking and licking his dick.

After a while I also bit his dick a little and he let out a low moan. I kept doing it until he had 30 come or so. When I finished, I saw Davis was very worn out and had fallen asleep on my bed. So, I pulled my bed cover over us and cuddled with him and fell asleep too. We both woke up when my dad called us from downstairs, it was already in the evening. We quickly got dressed and went down. Davis and his manager had dinner with us, and after that they left as Davis flashed me a quick smile. 

Chapter 29 

that was great that Sam seen Davis again when I saw his old photo for the show he was on he is just so cute. Well I am still home alone so on to the next.

Entry 29 

I was at the music studio and I heard a voice that I heard before but I don't remember who's voice it belongs to. When I got closer I saw the voice belonged to Matty BRaps. His manger came out and shook my hand and then my dad's. Matty's manger told Matty and me to go into the green room for a while as my dad and him talked. When we were on our way to the room Matty was still talking and once inside he hanged up. That's when he started to cry and just hugged me. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he just got dumped. We just went on the couch. and cuddled and I was calming him down. Not knowing if he was gay or not I did not bother taking one step further unless he says those words or he makes a move. Instead we just cuddled and talked. Soon it was quiet in the room and that lasted for a while. 

I was going to speak when I see he was sleeping. I just let him sleep and rubbed his back. I so wanted to kiss those lips of his but instead I kissed his forehead. Soon he woke up and was time to leave. Matty thanked me for coming by and just letting him talk. He signed my book and even gave me his info. As we were walking down the hall he took off his hat and put it on my head and gave me one last hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 6 more postings untul this story is over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a short chapter as we get closer to the end. Just 5 more chapters to go. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know if you are. Even a kudos will do if you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> Feel free to read my other stories.

Chapter 30 

Awww that was sweet of Sam to do for Matty. I wonder what Matty's real last name is? As I read these entries I wonder what will be the last entry. Also I wonder if I would run into any young celebs. Who knows maybe I could have 'fun' with them and tell about it. Well for now I will read another entry after I eat. 

Entry 30 

I can't believe of all the celebs I have come across and had my 'fun' with them. I don't know who will be next. Well it was another Saturday where I was on a Movie set. I could not tell what movie it was going to be and as I was looking around a boy came up to me and spoke. 

"Hi my name is Jacob Bertrand. What's yours?" 

"Sam."

"Well Sam you want to help me with my lines?" 

The next think I know I'm in his room and we were getting naked. We were soon where kissing and grabbing each other's asses. He led me to his couch as we got into a 69. We sucked each other until we came in each other's mouths. I soon was riming him and he started to moan. The next thing I know he was begging for me to fuck him so I did. I was going slow but he begged me to fuck him hard and rough. He also wanted me to call him names like cock hoer and boy slut. As I was doing this he managed to hand me a huge dildo from between the couch. He wanted me to shove it in him while being fucked. 

I was even slapping his ass and soon I came but that was not enough for him as he wanted me to pee all over him. He grabbed a tarp and lade it down. Then I did what he asked for. He sighed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 31 

Wow that was interesting that Jacob Bertrand love sex. Well onto the next. 

Entry 31

I was at the mall with my friends when it was getting late and had to come home. When I entered the house was quiet. I did not know if I was home all by myself or not because we keep the cars in the garage. When I went to grab a soda there was a note on the fridge. It said that my mom and dad where out having a romantic dinner and be good for the baby sitter. I could not believe them as I am to old for one. Once I grabbed a soda I heard a toilet flush. I went and sat on the couch and just waited for my so called babysitter. When the footsteps became louder I looked to see who it would be. It turns out no other then a naked Justin Biber.

I already knew what he wanted and I quickly got naked too. We soon started to kiss and our hands moving all over each other. We were soon in a 69 and started sucking. He was on top of me so I was able to finger his hole. We both moaned but he moaned more. We both could not take it any longer as we came in each other's mouths. But we were not done. He soon got off of me and I lifted his lags so I could rim him. He pushed much of my head to his hole to get much of my tong he could get. Once he was nice and wet it was time for him to be fucked. We went in doggy to the top and bottom to cow boys. 

This lasted for a while mostly because at points he wanted me to go slow, but soon it was over as I came in his ass. We rested for a while and we got dressed after that. We just watched tv with each other's hands in each other's pants grabbing on another's dick. 

Chapter 32 

That was hot now I need to recharge after that one then on to the next.

Entry 32 

It was another day on a different set. This one was for a new tv show. A boy came up to me and spoke.

" Hi my name is Ryan Grantham, what's yours?"

I told him my name and he said those words. We were soon in his dressing room naked making out. We took turns sucking each other without coming. He started to rim me first and I did him. Soon he is fucking me in every possible move. I could tell he was getting close and he soon took his dick out and I sucked all the cum out of him. It was soon my turn to fuck him. We did the same thing and I came in his mouth, but he wanted more sexy fun. He wanted me to put my fist in his ass and fuck him with it. So I did as I suck his dick and make out with him. He soon came and I took my fist out. He took his hand and smelled it before licking it. 

Chapter 33

That was an interesting one. Well onto the next. 

Entry 33

I was home and a car was on the driveway so I knew we had guests. When I opened the door I see a man and a boy that I know. It was no other then Chandler Riggs. He seen me and smiled. He got up and my dad seen me and just nodded. We were soon in my room for fun. We kissed and we slowly took each other's cloths off. We were soon naked and I was on my knees sucking away until he came. My hands were on his tight ass that I had fucked as he wished. I licked his balls as my fingers played with his hole. He soon came and it was my turn to get the same treatment. We were soon by my bed and that's when he started to fuck me nice and slow. Normally I go fast because of time but I take it we had plenty of it. He lend over and we began to kiss again. Soon it was my turn even though he did not have his second cum. I too went slow and after a while I went faster and faster until I wanted to cum in his mouth. He just smiled at me and it was his turn again. He too went fast and hard as well as coming in my mouth. We laid there for a while and then got dressed then headed down stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 34

It's just another day as I get home from school. As I look on the driveway I see that my dad's truck and my mom's car is not there. That only means one thing. I have the place to myself. Well for now anyways. I went into the kitchen to see if I was right and I was as I seen a note saying they won't be home until after dinner. Well there is only one thing to do. Get naked and read more entries. 

Entry 34 

I was at the mall when I ran into Leo Howard. We said hi to each other and he gave me that look. The look that said I'm horny and I want some dick. I still remember him and Dylan on a closed set. As we were heading back to his place he told me he is now guest staring on Shake It Up and the first episode is going to air tomorrow. He also told me that he had fun with Davis and Davis told him he would love to fuck me again. Me as on Sam. I smiled and I would really like that too but time will tell if I would. So back to Leo and me. 

Once we got to his place we were alone mostly because he owns it. As soon as the door was shut and away from any windows we took our cloths off. He picked me up and we soon started kissing. My dick was touching his chest and his hands was on my ass as he squeezed them. That made me kiss him harder. We soon ended up in his room me on my back on his bed as we still where kissing. He soon was kissing down and then he put my whole dick in his mouth. He sucked and sucked as he played with my hole. He soon stopped sucking me as he started to rim me. I was moaning like crazy. It felt like I was going to cum and somehow he knew it as he stopped. It soon became my turn as I sucked him and I took much of his dick I could.

I had gotten lot better the last time I sucked him. He was moaning like crazy and I made my move as I rimmed him. That made him moan even more. He soon begged me to fuck him hard and cum in him. So that is what I did. He was moaning even louder and he had to cover his mouth. When I did cum I seen he did not yet. So the only thing I could think of at the time is for him to fuck me and to cum in me. I took all of his dick as I road it until he came. I soon fell on top of him and we fell asleep with his dick still in my ass. 

Chapter 35 

Wow that was just great seeing Leo again I believe he ran into three people he had sex with. I can't wait to see who Sam is going to have sex next. 

Entry 35 

After two weeks I was on a film set and I see a young actor I seen before but little older than me it was no other then Ross lynch from Austin and Ailey. The way he looked at me told me he knows me and why not I have done a lot of actors seven singers. Why not make it a third singer? My dad quickly went to business levying me with Ross and me by ourselves. Oh what could we do? We soon end up in his dressing room where he took my clothes off and then his. I was about to go on my knees when he stopped me. He told me he wants to be the bitch the way he likes it by younger boys like my age and younger. So he went on his knees and started sucking me nice and slow. 

He took my dick out of his mouth just to lick it like ice cream. He licked my balls and sucked them. This licking went on like ten minutes before sucking my dick again until I came. He soon grabbed some KY jelly and told me to fist him hard, fast, and deep until he cums. So that's what I did and I was elbow deep in his ass moving it in and out like a huge dick. Once he came he then wanted me to fuck him until I cum in him. That was little hard as he had a big hole that my dick just slid in with room for another dick. But soon his hole closed in on my dick as I was fucking him hard and fast until I came a second time. After the fucking I gave him he managed to cum twice as well.

I had to pee and just told me to pee on him. So I did. After that he signs my book and told me next time he wants to drink my pee and to pee in his ass. Chapter 36 Oh my god I can't believe that happened. Well Sam had ran into boys like that before so it was not like his first time doing something like that. Well I guess I should take a rest and recharge before I read the next. Entry 36 I was in the music studio and my dad and o just meet this new singer and his manger. My dad being my dad thought he could even be on tv or the movies maybe both and not just be a singer. The boy's name is Austin Mahone . Even for this new be the word got around and it was soon just me and him. 

This day did not last long as he only wanted to suck my dick until I came in his mouth two times. He was a ok dick sucker I guess I was his first dick or at least his first famous dick. Wait am I even famous? I'm just the sex relief for young boy stars that are secretly gay or even bi. Hell they could even be strait that just likes sex with boys time to time. So after the two blow jobs he signed my book. 

Chapter 37 

That was a short entry but what could you except from a new young star? Well onto the next.

Entry 37

Well now I am on a TV set to one of my fav new shows. The Neighbors. Max is so cute even Dick even with the really long hair. It must be his trade mark or something. Well their real names are Max Charles who plays Max. I thought that was funny to and Ian Patrick who plays Dick. Once they seen me I could see the smile on their face. They came up to me where they greeted my dad and me. We talked for a while until Max, and Ian's mangers came. They happen to be their parents and they greeted us too. I could tell this was going to be a wile so Max, Ian, and I went to their shared trailer that ended up being very big. Once we were inside Ian asked me how many celebs I have had sex with. I had to go back to my book to count the autographs. 

Then Max asked wow how was that? I told him that it was great and every celeb had his own thing and that I only do young ones. The two of them looked at each other and Max spoke again. Well since we could trust you based on what we heard about you, we can have lots of fun until our parents. Ian than spoke saying Yah we can have our sexy fun with another boy. Mostly it just been us two. With that we stared kissing one another. Our hands where moving all over each other's body's. 

Cloths where being taken off slowly. Once we were fully naked Ian was the first to go on his knees. As he sucked me I was making out with Max and grabbing his tight ass. Ian was indeed a great sucker and he was going back and forth sucking my dick and Max'. After a while it was Max's turn to suck my dick and Ian's. Like before but with Ian I was kissing him and grabbed his ass wile Max goes back and forth sucking our dick. Max was also great at sucking. After a while I had to cum and I told Max but he kept sucking until I came in his mouth. It then was my turn as we then moved to the couch. I told them how to lay so I could suck both of their dicks at the same time. They both started to moan as I sucked them whole until they had their dry cum.

After that I started rim Max as he was making out with Ian. Once he was nice and wet I put my finger in him to give him a nice finger fuck. One became two and two became my dick. So as I was fucking Max on my back, I was rimming Ian wile he was making out with Max. Max had a tight worm ass and that was making me get close of coming. I was able to hold back as I started to finger fuck Ian. After I thought Ian was ready I did the same thing I did to Max. As Ian was riding my dick and making out with Ian, I was once again rimming Max's freshly fucked hole. Ian was just like Max a worm tight ass.

I was soon getting closer of coming so I took my dick out and let Ian have my cum in his mouth this time. He went after it like it was the best candy in the world. It then became my turn to get fucked. So as I was making out with Ian and tasting my cum, Max was rimming me and soon finger fucking me. Max can really rim too and then Ian traded places. So now I was kissing Max as Ian rimmed and finger fucked me. Soon I was on top of Max getting fucked by him and then Ian put his dick in me too. Now I have two dicks up my ass.

They were fucking me like rabbits as we managed to make out together. All great things must come to an end ad they had their dry cum. We rested a while before going in the shower to get rid off the sex. However we soon ended up peeing on each other. They tag teamed me by just peeing on me as I went back and forth on them. We washed the sex off and got dressed. They signed my book with their info before we left to see our parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting closer to the end of this story. Just 4 more chapters to go. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know if you are or not. Feel free to read my other stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 38  
Wow that was great Sam with two dicks up his ass. I did look them up and man they were cuties. I can't wait to read the next entry.

Entry 38

I just got home from the mall and who was sitting on the couch with my dad? No other then Max records and his manger. So Max and I soon where in my room with the door once again locked. He just looked into my eyes and said he is really is gay just like Slader in The Sitter. He tenderly kissed me and soon he took off my cloths and I took off his. He then did something that I never really get to see. He sat on my bed and managed to suck his six inch dick. I went by him and licked his balls and his hole. He soon stopped sucking his dick and began sucking mine until I came in his mouth. Max soon went back sucking is dick but right before he did he told me he wanted to be fucked wile sucking himself. I did not want to hurt him so I fucked him slow but he did not want that he wanted to be fucked hard. 

So that's what I gave him. It was just like magic as we both came at the same time. We soon made out and his cum entered my mouth. His cum went back and forth between us and we finally drank down half of his lode. We would have fucked longer but time was not on our side. We got dressed and he signed my book with his info. Chapter 39 That was fun with Max and being that limber but after all I believe it happened before. Entry 39 I had just came home of a long game of street hockey at the park when I saw a cute boy sitting on the couch with his manger and my dad. They greeted me and I found out the kid's name is Zack Montana. He said hi and we were in my room and cloths went everywhere as we kissed. He went on his knees and started to suck away. 

He was great at it. Soon I was face fucking him until I came. I was soon being face fucked wile grabbing his ass. I soon had my cum and just like I did he took it all. We went to my bed where I rimed him nice and good and soon I had three fingers in him. He moaned like crazy and even more when I sucked his nipples wile fingering him. It was soon to much for him as he begged me to fuck him. I went slowly at first but then I went faster and harder. I took my dick out to cum in his moth but he wanted me to cum in his ass. So that's what I did. He even wanted to drink my pee. He said he got hooked when he drank Bebier's. So I aimed my dick in his mouth and let lose. He drank every drop. It was soon my turn to get fucked and man can he fuck. I was moaning like crazy and he soon came in my ass. After we rested and got our cloths back on he signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 40 

Wow that was great and I found another young star likes pee. Well onto the next.

Entry 40 

After school I went over to Joel Courtney house. I still remember the first day I saw him. After that day we never got a chance to do it again and we both know we wanted to but today is our lucky day as we had the place to ourselves. Joe and I quickly got naked and we slowly kissed. Our hands moved all over each other. We grabbed or asses while we ginned each other as we kissed. Joe soon sat on the bed and I soon went on my knees to put his dick in my mouth. I sucked slowly and licked every part of his dick. I could feel he was going to cum so I went on top of him where he gave me the same treatment. He could tell I was getting close as well and stopped sucking me and we began to kiss passionately. I had lot of sex in my young live since I moved out here but never fell in love until now. 

But would I have to give up sex with others so I could just have him. I so would. We soon went into a 69 with him on top of me. We sucked and sucked until we came. Joe soon started to rim me nice and slow before fucking me nice and slow as we kissed and I just loved it. He finally came and it was my turn and I also rimmed and fucked him slow too wile kissing him and we soon where asleep in his bed. 

Chapter 41 

It's great to see Joe again and to find out they hang out because I was wondering about that. Well on to the next. 

Entry 41

It has been two weeks since I had sex with Joe and after that day I think about not doing this whole sex thing with other celebs but just him. The only thing is I don't know if he feels the same way. I was once again on a movie set. This one looks like a family film because I see a nice living room. I know that don't mean anything but I could feel it being a family film. So while I was walking with my dad to the agent I seen two boys about my age and thought they could be brothers. We greeted each other. Their names where Arthur Bowen and Will Dunn. As I lessened they were English. Which as you know is not my first time with English boys. We soon where in their dressing room and making out with the lock door behind us. Soon cloths where everywhere and just like me Will Dunn is cut.

Soon Arthur was on his knees sucking Will and I. He was indeed a great dick sucker and in no time Will and I had come in Arthur's mouth. It was now Arthur's time to cum. Will and I took turns sucking him and when he was getting close we opened wide for his cum to enter our mouth. Once Arthur had his cum he went on his back and Will aimed his dick in Arthur's ass. Soon Will was fucking him and then I got behind Will and I started fucking him. The two of us where fucking hard and fast until we had our second cum. Then it became Arthur's turn as he fucked hard and fast into Will until he had his dry cum. Once are hearts where beating normal we got dressed and they signs my book with their info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 3 chapters to go. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know. Also Feel free to read my other works.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 42

That was an interesting entry I can't wait to read the next entry.

Entry 42

It was just me as my mom and dad was at work. It was a nice Saturday and my friends and I was going to play some ball. After I have written my note I headed towards the door and that is when it started to down pore. Once I closed the door the phone ranged. I went to answer it and it turns out to be my friend telling me it was down poring. I just shook my head and said I know. Once I hung up I tossed the note away. One I took my shoes off there was a knock on the door. I had no clue who it could be in this weather. So I just opens the door and there was a boy about my age with black hair and maybe looked Mexican on the other side soaking wet.

I never seen this boy before and before I could say anything he spoke. "Thank god someone answered the door. As soon as it started down pouring I ran to every house and no one answered. If that's not bad enough I forgot my cell. Can I please come in until the rain stops?" 

I just nodded and said "Take your shoes off while I grab you a towel." 

He just smiled before he said thank you. Once I got back with the towel his shirt was off. I just looked at him as I handed the towel to him.

"You want me to dry your clothes for you? We look the same size and you can use my cloths until yours dry." 

"Thanks I would like that. By the way my name Antony. You might see me in YouTube. My channel is called Lohantony." 

"I'm Sam and no I have not seen your channel. And just leave your shoes by the door. I just find something for you." 

"You don't need to do that. I don't mind you seeing me naked." 

"Um ok so maybe after you are naked it would be a good idea to call home." 

He just nodded and once I put his cloths in the dryer he was off the phone. He just looked at me before he spoke. 

"Can I tell you something that you promise you won't tell anyone?" 

"Ok."

"I'm gay." 

"Ok."

"You don't care?"

"No why should I?" 

"Well because people that watch my channel question it and think I'm gay and never got mad at them when they do."

"Ok."

"Can I ask you a fav?"

"Um ok." 

"Well you are cute and you have been nice to me and you did not know I was on You Tube. So I'm asking if you could fuck me?"

"Um if that's what you want." 

"I do."

We were soon in my room with my door closed and my paints with my boxers down my lags. Antony was soon sucking me and as he was doing this he just looked at me. My shirt was soon off and after a while I too was completely naked. We got on to my bed where we ended up in a 69. As we where sucking each other I started to play with his hole. This made him suck me faster. My one finger soon became two and then three. At this point he started to cum in my mouth and began sucking me even faster. I let some of his cum in my mouth. I soon then started to rim him with his cum and as soon as I did that I came in his mouth. He soon got ready to be fucked. We have done doggie, him on top as we kissed, him on bottom as we kissed, reveres cow boy, cow boy as we kissed, and the jack hammer where I came in his ass. I pulled out and he started to suck out the rest of my cum.

After we rested I let him sign my book and he was soon was back in his dry cloths. The rain had soon stopped and after he left my dad came home with pizza. 

Chapter 43 

That was a great entry. That was a first of a You Tube prison. I have to look up on what's You Tube. Until then it's time to read another. 

Entry 43 I was once again on a TV set and a boy with blond hair came up to me and shook my hand before he spoke. 

"Hi my name is Aaron Berger."

"I'm Sam." 

"You want to help me go over my lines?" 

I just nodded and we soon where far away so we won't be disturbed. He just looked at me with his green eyes before he kissed me. Our hands where all over each other. His hands slid in the back of my pants and boxers and he soon started to squeeze my ass. I too soon did the same. We never broke the kiss when we took off our shoes, paints, and boxers, but we knew we had to brake the kiss to take off our shirts. I soon dove in and started to suck and lick his nipples. His right one then his left one and I soon started to kiss my way down to his belly button and that's where I liked it around I soon grabbed hold of his dick and I soon started to suck away. 

After a few I started to lick the sides and then lick the head. I then soon started to lick my way down to his balls where I started to suck one at a time. Then somehow I managed to put his whole sack in my mouth. I sucked that for a while I played with his ass. As I was doing all of this Aaron was playing with my hair. I soon went back sucking his dick and when I was getting close to taste his cum he stopped me and took his dick out of my mouth. We started kissing again and soon it became his turn to suck and lick my nipples. He then worked his way down and kissed and licked my belly button. 

He even did everything I did to his dick to mine. I felt like I was going to cum so I did what he did to me. I took my dick out of his mouth. Once he got off his knees we kissed again. We soon ended up on the floor and got into a 69 where we sucked each other until we came. He crawled around and we were soon face to face. We began kissing again. As we where kissing I grabbed hold my wet dick and put it in Aaron's ass with ease. As we where kissing I was fucking him nice and slow, but soon he took over and started to fuck himself faster and faster.

He was moaning and he was soon getting louder as he fucked himself faster and harder. I was scared we will get caught, but lucky he managed to grab his boxers and Crammed it in his mouth to muffle his moans. Soon it was to much for me as I came inside him and he came all over my chest. He soon fell onto me and we rested a while. Once he got off of me he started to lick his cum off of me. Once we were dressed he signed my book with his info.

Chapter 44 

That was a great entry. I'm glad they did not get caught. But I wonder what would of happen if they did? Matter of fact Sam is taking lots of risks when it coming to these stats. I can't wait to read the next entry.

Entry 44 

It has been three weeks since I had sex with Aaron. Man he had a great ass. I though we where going to get busted and I don't know what will happen to us. My dad might lose his job if that happened. Well now I'm on another TV set and this time I'm on a show based of a movie. That movie is Psycho. As I looked around I see the Bates motel and the Bates house. This looks like it's going to be a great show. They had just finished two epodes already and about to work on their third. As I looked A tall boy came up to me and I knew who he was. It was no other Freddy Highmore. His manger soon came along and my dad and him went off to take care of business. I was just smiling at Freddy and telling him I loved all his movies and glad to see he is acting again. Freddy just smiled and showed me around before reaching his hiding spot to get away from it all.

 

We sat down on a nice looking couch and we just looked at each other and we soon started kissing each other. We took our shirts off and we went back to kissing as we got naked. Man did he have a sexy body or what. I touched his chest all over and Freddy did the same thing before he started sucking my dick. Man can he suck or what. He sucked the sides of my dick, then just the head, and then started to suck my balls before going back and sucking my dick. As he was doing this I was jacking him off. Soon he took my hand away and stopped sucking me. He went on his hands and knees. That's where I started rimming him and fingering him. Soon my dick went into his tight hole. I was going slow at first until he told me to fuck him hard. This made him moan a lot and that made me fuck him faster and harder. Freddy was loving it and soon he knew I was going to cum and wanted me to cum in his mouth.

So I pulled it out, and he went on his back. That's when he started to suck me until I came. He just tells me he just loves young boy cum. I just smile at him before sucking him, but soon as I put my mouth on it he stops me. I told him I wanted to do it and have this monster inside of my ass. He just smiled and gave me the go ahead. So I went back sucking his dick and I did everything to his dick what he did to mine. Soon he told me he was ready to fuck me so he started to rim me. Man he can rim great too. Soon I was looking into his eyes as I was being fucked as we kissed. It soon this sexy fun had to end and I too wanted to taste cum. So he pulled out and I started to suck him until he came. We kissed one more time before we got dressed and him signing my book. 

Chapter 45 

Wow that was nice of Freddy. I just can't wait to read the next one but I have to go to bed. I got up early to read anther entry before I have to get ready for school.

Entry 45 

I was home watching tv as there was no school due a teacher thing. I was all alone so I was just in my boxers. I would normally sleep in but my body just got use to waking up early M-F. So as I was into the show there was a knock on the door. So I got up to answer it forgetting I just have my boxers on. On the other side was Buddy Handleson from Shaking It Up or should I say was on. Now he has his own show called Wendell and Vinnie. He just looked at me and smiled. Me being funny I decided to be funny and say 

"What can I do for you Wendell?" 

He just smiled and went along with it.

"Well you know my uncle Vinnie that is somewhat responsible."

"Yes."

"Well he forgot to pick me up from school and I have these heavy books that's simply not right for my spine. I know I won't be able to make it all the way home so can I wait here until he picks me up?" 

"Of corse you can and you know there is no school right?" 

"Yes I just enjoy school I just simply forgot, but I see you have not."

We both laugh as he steps inside.

"So you want a back rub to relax your mussels and spine." 

"Yes that would be quite pleasant." 

"So what brings you here Buddy?" 

"Not much there is no shooting today and of course no school for me. So I came by to see you. I had lots of fun when you came by the last show I was on. I was going to my boyfriend Davis's house but he sick so here I am." 

"So you want that kind of fun"

I smiled at him. "If that's alright besides we decided if we are going to have sex. It was going be with us or you."

I just smiled and spoke. "So let's get to it."

"Ok but can we still do what we were doing when you opened the door?"

"Anything you want Wendell. So why don't you call Vinnie."

"Ok." 

He grabbed his cell and looked at it. 

"Oh man it's dead. Can I use yours?"

I smiled before I spoke. "Yah it's in my room."

"Just lead the way." 

Once in my room he made the 'call'

"....Hi Vinnie...no there was no school....I'm at a friend's house.....yah you heard me right.... he stopped these bullies from picking on me.....no he a new student and did not know who I was....but the good thing is he don't care if I'm smart....no I'm not doing his homework for him for protection....yes...so when do you think you will make it here.....um you know that house you said you would buy only if you had the money because it's close to the school?....that's the house.....ok I have no problem waiting that long I could get to know Sam longer....That's his name....ok bye."

He then handed me the phone before he spoke again. 

"So how about that back rub?"

"Just get ready." 

With that being said Buddy stripped all the way and just left his boxers on. Soon he was laying down on his belly and soon I was rubbing his shoulders. He started to moan as I did so and I moved lower to his back. My hands rubbed all over his back and my hands where getting close to his ass. My left hand slipped in his boxers as I started to rub his left butt cheek. Buddy deftly enjoyed that as he removed his boxers. Now we both got hard and my hands where rubbing both of his ass cheeks. Buddy could not help moaning and soon I went in for the kill as I started to rim him. Buddy really was enjoying it as he was humping my bed. I soon got naked too and flipped him over onto his back. I soon jumped on top of him.

Our boners where now touching and we soon rolled over and he was now on top of me. Buddy just humped me as I rubbed his ass. We soon started kissing and he then moved his way down where he took my dick into his mouth and sucked it like crazy. As he was sucking me I flipped him around so we were in a 69. My hands were grabbing his ass as I was going back and forth of rimming his nice ass, and sucking him. We soon managed to cum at the same time. We just laid there and I can't help love this kid. I wish he was my brother or Davis for that matter but sadly I know I'm stuck as an only child. We both question if we should fuck each other but decided we could wait to do it when his boyfriend is feeling better. We soon got dressed and I decided to walk him home. Mostly because I wanted to find out where he lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story please let me know if you are or not. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 46 

Wow just wow I can't think what else to say to that. 

Entry 46 

I was at the mall to buy a new skateboard when I saw two kids about my age maybe little younger. They said hi to me and they said they knew me of word of mouth. So that only means one thing they know what I do. They told me they were Griffin Gluck and Connor Gibbs. We soon headed to one of their houses and that's where the fun began. We were soon in the bedroom and cloths where flying all over. Griffin and Connor was tag teeming on my dick. Connor was sucking my dick while Griffin was sucking my balls. After a while Griffin started to suck my dick and Connor was sucking my balls. These two cute boys was great at sucking my dick and I was getting extremely close of cuming. I wanted not to cum just yet, so I told them I was about to cum. They soon got off of their knees and that's when we started to make out. We went back and forth with each other. It soon became their turn to get sucked so they put their dicks together and I started sucking.

As I was sucking them they began kissing each other. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. Soon they started to finger on anther as I sucked them. I could tell they were getting close so I stopped sucking them. We all soon ended up on the floor rimming each other. I was rimming Griffin, Griffin was rimming Conner, and Conner was rimming me. Conner's tuck was great and I believed he had his whole tong in my hole. Once we were all nice and wet it was time for the fucking. The two boys where soon fighting about who should fuck me first. They soon stopped their fighting when I told them they both can fuck me at the same time. I could tell they loved the idea. They laid down on to their backs and got their dicks together. I soon slid my hole onto their dicks and started fucking myself. As I was fucking myself they each grabbed hold of my dick and jacked me off until I came. After seeing me cum they came too. They were still dry but I did not care. We shared my cum and they just loved it. They soon signed my book and gave me their info.

Chapter 47 That was a cute and hot entry and I can't wait to read more.

Entry 48

I was on a movie set once again and I seen three of my Disney celeb friends. Those three where boyfriends Davis and Buddy who have been dating for a year now and the cute modal dancer and actor Cameron Boyce. Well Buddy is now on Nick but maybe Disney owns Nick. I already could tell this is going to be a fun four way. We were on set of a big bedroom. Cameron was playing a rich kid while Davis and Buddy was playing the help's kids. The good thing was we had the whole set to ourselves for three hours before they start shooting on the set. The rest of the crew and actors was shooting at a location two hours away. Cameron had a great idea and told us to wait until he gets back. While he was gone we talked about normal stuff like have you seen this or that. Soon Cameron came back with a camera on a tripod. We right away knew he wanted to do, but we did not know he had something else planed. He told us he wanted to add a scene to the movie that only we get to see. So after we talked on how it was going to go Cameron set the record button. 

Video: 

It was just Cameron and I talking when Buddy knocked on the door. I opened the door and Buddy with Davis walks in. I closed the door and that's when Davis said 

"You wanted to see us sir?"

Cameron smiled and said

"Yes as you know the power is out and my friend and I wanted to see a move, but as you know there is no way to do that. So we thought my friend and I could watch you do stuff." 

"What kind of stuff sir" Buddy asked. 

"We want to see you two kiss each other" I said.

Buddy and Davis just looked at each other. 

"There is more we want to see you two have sex. As we are horny boys and this is the closes to porn we have." Cameron said. 

"So are you going to do this or do we have to tell that you did not lesson to us" I asked.

Buddy and Davis sighed and they got closer to each other. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly started to kiss. Cameron and I sat on the bed as we watch them kiss. I for one already had a boner and I was just rubbing myself. I could Cameron too had a boner as he was rubbing himself.

"Get naked and suck each other" I said.

Soon that's what Davis and Henry did. Cameron and I soon had our shorts and boxers around our lags as we jacked each other off. 

"Ok come here and suck us now" Cameron said. 

Buddy and David stopped sucking each other and came to us. Buddy started sucking Cameron while Davis was sucking me. Cameron and I laid back as we were getting sucked. We each played with the hair of the boy sucking us. Cameron turned towards me and I turned towards him. We looked in each other's eyes and we started to kiss as we being sucked. 

"Ok let's us fuck you now" I said.

Soon I was fucking Davis and Cameron was fucking Buddy. As I was fucking Davis I leaned him over so we could kiss. Davis broke the kiss and said

"Fuck me hard Sir."

So that is what I did. Cameron also was fucking buddy hard too as he made out with Buddy.

"Ok now you two fuck each other" I said.

Buddy now fucking David as Cameron and I sucked each other in a 69. Cameron stopped sucking me and said "Fuck me, Fuck me hard." 

I stopped sucking him and I soon was fucking Cameron as we made out. I also managed to suck Davis's dick as I was fucking Cameron. Soon Buddy and I came and it was our turn to get fucked. As Cameron was fucking me and Davis was fucking Buddy Cameron managed to suck Buddy. The whole sex thing was soon over and Cameron and Davis came. Cameron went to the cam to stop the rec. 

End of video 

Chapter 48

That was a great entry I hope he left the video behind. I will look after I'm done with the next entry.

Entry 48

Paul butcher has come over to talk about a TV deal. Well it was mostly his manager, So Paul and I went up to my room to have some fun. I could tell Paul was not ready for sexy fun once I closed the door. He was hesitating right away. I just asked him what 360 game he wanted to play. He felt relieved at that point. As we were playing and talking he got little closer to me. I guess it takes him a while to get relaxed. As we went on playing he told me he had not done this before. I just looked at him and said playing video games with someone. He just laughed and said no the sex thing. I smiled and told him it was ok and that he did not have to do anything he did not wanted to. He became even more calmer when I told him that. As we got even more onto the game he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I of course gave him one back. Our knees where now touching at this point and his hand was on my lag. I paused the game and looked at him when I told him that he did not have to do this if he did not want to. He just smiled and told me he wanted to. I did not want to do anything until he wanted to not because he had to. So I asked him again and his answer was kissing me on the lips. I decided to take it slow. As we kissed our hands moved all over our body's. Soon our pants and boxers where down and I was slowly jacking him off and he was doing the same thing to me. As we were doing this we were kissing. As I was going to get ready to suck him when it was time for Paul to go. He soon signed my book and gave me his info. 

Chapter 49

That was a interesting one. Not a lot of sex but I understood it. I could not find that video of Cameron, David, and Buddy with Sam. I so wanted to know what Sam looks like and see the hot action. Well on to the next.

Entry 49. 

I was on a tv set and it looked very nice and soon I saw Ian Patrick and Max Charles. They both smiled at me and we talked for a few before we went off to their hideout. Ian started to kiss Max and I started to kiss Max. Then Ian started to kiss me. We went back and forth like this for a wile until Max said something. Did you know there is a story about us as Max Wiver and Dick Buttkiss? It's called Strange Friends by this L Little person. Also I never thought about the whole alien boy having a dick thing before. Then Ian started to say something. Yah it was good and we wanted to contact him what we were afraid to. 

I just smiled and shook my head as I said I never heard the story and told them I would too be little afraid contacting that Little person. We soon went back making out as our hands touched all over. Soon our shirts where off and Ian started to suck on Max's nipple. I started to suck on Max's other nipple. This made max moan. As Ian and I was doing this I slid my hand in Max's pants and started to rub his soft dick until it was hard. Max got disappointed once my hand left his dick. I then reached my hand in Ian's paints as I made Ian's soft dick hard. I soon put my other hand back in Max's paints.

Now both of my hands start to rub their dicks. They started moan even more. Ian and Max quickly pulled down their pants with boxers. I got them closer together and I soon was on my knees sucking them at the same time. Each of my hands was on their asses and rubbing them. It did not take long after that they had their dry cum. It soon was my turn as they pulled down my pants with boxers. Ian was sucking my balls while Max was sucking my dick. This went on for a while until Max was now sucking my balls and Ian sucking my dick. 

They were great at sucking me. Soon I felt like I was going to cum and I told Ian that. Max stopped sucking my balls and gave me a cup to cum in. Once I got closer I told Ian and he got off my dick. It only took two strokes to cum into the cup. After I was done cuming Max took the cup and took a drink of my cum and then Ian finished it. 

The two of them soon kissed each other to get more of my cum into their bellies. We soon had our cloths back on and they signed my book with their info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really getting twords the end. Please let me know what you have thought of this story so far. As you may know there is one chapter left. I do have about a total of 9 chapter stories I did for Nifty. 
> 
> So there are plenty more if you like chapter stories. The other two that are up are Fletcher's Masterpice (even if I made it into a non chapter story file) and Shaking things up. 
> 
> So yah just feel free to read my other stories. 
> 
> Joe's and Carries Super 8 was only one file when I Posted it on Nifty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it

Chapter 50 

That was a good entry. After that one I am completely drained. So I have to recharge. The next day was no school due to teacher meetings so I just stood in my bed waiting to be all alone in the house. As soon I was I grabbed it and started to read; however sadly I found out there was only three pages left. I was hoping there was at least two entries but sadly this is the last entry in this old note book. I am still surprised it did not fall apart and even get cum stains on it. I looked where I found this to see if maybe there was another notebook, but there was not. It had been lots of fun reading it and I do hope it's a great one.

Entry 50 

Today is my birthday and my mom and dad had it all planed. It was going to take place in our basement. I hardly went down there and it was not because I was scared. It was mostly because it was messy to the point I could not find a thing not even the floor. I know right, so when I heard that I knew I would be cleaning it on my day. I woke up early, put on some dirty cloths and got ready to clean the basement. As soon as I opened the door I could not believe it. The basement was completely clean and looks like you can really have a party. Tables and chairs where set up. There was a tv with a big long u couch. There was a hi tech cd player with a I-dock that was connected to surround sound. There was even a pool table and there was plenty of room to dance wile people playing pool. There was even a bathroom not wash room. 

So it looks like I could take a shower down here if I wanted to. It turns out my dad did this wile I went to school on his days off which had to take him months. Now I can't wait for my party to begin and my day was just starting. As my parents were talking about what kind of food I be having with my guests my dad handpicked they told me they will leave us alone. So much alone that they won't be home until the afternoon the next day. I thought this was crazy for my thirteenth. At school I was not really paying any attention. I just wanted the day to be over with. After a long day of school my party could start. When I got home I had my very first guest for the party. It was my cuz James Davis Jr. 

Who is on this realty tv show with my uncle and step cuz. The show is called Winter Highway of Hell. It's been a while since I see him in person. Like three years other than that I see him on tv or Facebook. We gave each other a big hug and we soon went into the basement. As soon as he went on the couch he fell asleep. It must of been a long day for him too. I just let him sleep and I soon grabbed a blanket to put on him and kiss his forehead. As I went upstairs I heard a knock on the door. So I opened it and it turned out to be Paul Butcher. That's when my parents started to leave. They said hi to Paul and left. Once the door was closed we gave each other a hug him grabbing my ass. So I grabbed his too. He soon was leaning towards me a little like he was going to kiss me but I could tell he was still nervous about it. This made him cute. I did not want to rush him so I let him kiss me when he wanted to. Which it did not take long. He told me he could not stay long and wanted to give me a gift that turns out to be his ass. I would love to fuck him but I had no clue when James would wake up. 

Also Paul never even sucked a dick before. Well not that I know of the last time I seen him. So we headed up to my room where I took off my cloths and Paul was still little nervous. I told him the same thing before and soon he was naked too. We went on my bed to kiss some more. He soon was no longer nervous about the sex stuff, well not yet anyways. I grabbed hold of his dick and asked him if he was ready. He just nodded his head and I started to suck him. He started to moan and then grabbed my head. That's when he was fucking my mouth. He must of really like having his dick sucked. Even if it might be his first time. In no time I had a mouth full of his cum, and I swallowed every drop. He let go of my head and I just rolled over to my back. We looked at each other before we kissed. As we were kissing Paul went on top of me, and stated to kiss his way down to my dick. He soon grabbed it and looked at it. He slowly put his mouth on it and I knew this would be his first dick. 

He slowly sucked me and it felt great. I was moaning and I was rubbing his back. He soon started to suck me faster that made me moan little louder. He kept at it getting faster and faster. Soon I could not hold it anymore. Paul did not let any of my cum fall out of his mouth. Paul then went on me and we kissed again. We rested for a while before he told me he wanted to be fucked. I just smiled at him as I rubbed his nice ass. We kissed again then I told him I wanted him to fuck me first. He soon smiled at the idea and told him to lick my hole if he wanted to or garb the KY in my night stand. I lifted up my ass for him and I did not think he would rim me but he did. As he was doing this I soon was feeling his tong in my hole and it felt great. I moaned as he was rimming me. 

He kept at it like he did not want to stop but he did. He looked at me and I just nodded. He aimed his dick in my hole and went in. He lend over to kiss me before we were fucking like rabbits. We were moaning like crazy he soon ended up cuming into my ass. Paul just left it in there for a while until his dick fell out on its own. He soon got back onto my bed and we decided to rest again. We once again looked at each other before kissing. Paul broke the kiss and just looked at me and said he was ready but I could tell he was still little nervous. I put his lags up just rubbing his ass. It was nice and sweaty that's finger could slide in, but I wanted to rim him and that's what I did. He moaned and moaned then soon told me he was ready. I slowly entered him until he was fully ready to be fucked. 

He just looked at me and I started to fuck him slow. I waited a while each time I picked up the pace. Paul was moaning and he soon end up begging to be fucked faster and I could not say no. We were once again fucking like rabbits until I came in his ass. I soon pulled him on top of me as we rested. I just rubbed his back until my dick plopped out. We soon got dressed and I walked him to the door. He kissed me and walked out the door. I went to grab a pop for James and me and headed to the basement. I just smiled as he was still asleep. I was glad that he was; I did not want him to hear all that sex even if I was on the second floor. As I was about to go upstairs he woke up. So I went to him. 

We sat and chatted. In the back of my mind I was wondering who would show up and what will happen. I just hoped no sex because I don't want him to be freaked out about the sex stuff. I know I sucked boys off near his age but still that was different because they knew about it. I don't know if I would or even if I should I do stuff with him. After all he is family even though the Spouse twins do it, but that's different because they were going throw the same things with their bodes changing and stuff. Then something just happened. James asked if I wanted to see a trick. The next thing I know he is naked and I was looking at his dick that was big for his age.

Believe it or not his dick was the size of mine when it's hard and he was soft. I just could not believe it myself but there it was. So James grabbed his dick and started to play with it until it was hard. He soon was sucking himself and I was hard. I could not help myself I just bent over and licked the rest of his dick while rubbing his balls. As we were doing this he moaned. He stopped sucking his dick to tell me that his brother never did that to him and that all James did was suck his brother's dick and get fucked. So it turns out James did know about sex stuff, well only being one sided of it. I leaned into him giving him a kiss on the lips. I soon broke the kiss and started kissing down his chest. I soon grabbed his dick and started to suck the monster. He moaned like crazy.

I licked the part of his dick I could not suck and his balls. I wanted him to fuck me and I had no problem telling him that. He just smiled and knew what to do. Soon I had his dick in me and I felt that monster filling my hole until I felt his balls on my ass. At first he was going slow, but soon was going faster and faster. James and I where both moaning and we came together. We soon fella sleep. I was the first one to wake up and got dressed. I looked at the time and the party was going to start in two hours. So I washed up and set up the snacks. Soon James got up and got dressed. I told him what kind of party it might be and he smiled as he is going to meet stars. After we put down the snacks and drinks down we heard the door knock. It looked like we had an early guest but who could it be. When we opened the door there was a boy around my age. 

James and I looked at each other. I could not think who he was but I did see him before and by the look on James's face he did too. At this point he told us that he is Finley Jacobsen and that he heard that it was my birthday. I let him in and James shook his hand as I closed the door. He told us he could not stay long as he is due on set in two hours from now for a new movie. When I got back where James was he just smiled at us and said that he never had a three way before. I seem the look on James's face when he heard that. I did not know what he was thinking. I thought it would be best if I told James about the secret thing about young celebs. When I did he did not believe it. 

That's when Finley steeped closer to him and kissed him on the lips. The three of us ended up in the basement naked kissing each other all over. Also Finley was shocked to see my cuz's dick. We soon broke the kissing and went on to sucking. Finley was sucking on James and I was sucking on Finley. Soon Finley wanted to be fucked by James's monster and James did not complain. As I was going to get sucked by Finley while he was being fucked the doorbell went off. I quickly got dressed thinking it was the food. When I opens the door I saw the two people who told me all about what I have writing about. That's right the Spouse twins and they are with two boys I never seen before. Not knowing if these boys know about the thing I put my hand out but I got a kiss instead from Dylan and then Cole. 

They told me they will be back before the party stared to bring the food and something else. They soon left and it's just the three of us while my cuz is fucking Finley. They soon told me they were Brock who is 9 and Ethan who is 10. They told me they saved a women's baby and the Spouse twins found out and wanted to give them something. At first they said they never been kissed only with each other so they kissed them and now they want sexy fun. So that's why they are here. As soon as I heard about this Finley came up dressed. He told me that he got a call and has to be back sooner then he thought but will be back later. I just nodded and since I did not see my cuz come up I thought he fell asleep. I told Brock and Ethan I will be back. When I did go downstairs there was James sleeping. 

When I went back up to see the boys I told them lets go to my room. Soon the three of us where naked and kissing each other. We soon ended up on the bed and the two brothers went in a 69 sucking each other. So I went to Brock's ass, I think it was Brock and rimmed him he started to moan and soon they rolled over so I could rim the other brother. I went back in forth like this until it became my turn to suck them off. As I was taking turns sucking them off the other would rim me and finger fuck me. After they had their dry cum they went on my bed and fella sleep. I just let them sleep while I got dressed and check on James. So far this has been an interesting day. I already had sexy fun with four boys one of them being my cuz and the party don't start for another hour or so. Once down there I seen James was sleeping alright, sleeping naked. 

I just smiled and headed back upstairs. As I was watching TV there was a knock on the door. Once I opened the door there was another boy I never seen before. I smiled at him as he was smiling at me. He told me his name was Will McDonald and douse a TV show "Down Under" his words not mine. And that he is hear in America to do a move. I looked at him and trusted him. After all he looks harmless. When I let him in he talked about what actors do behind closed doors and wanted to do it with a American boy. I took Will to the living room and we quickly got naked. He quickly went to his knees and started to suck me. I rubbed his head as he did so. He soon got up and I sucked him. He soon pulled away and asked if I could do something that Aussie boys do.

I asked him what that was and he said pee on each other. I just shrugged and nodded and told him to wait until we are soft but he told me he could pee at will no bun intended. So we soon ended in the tub peeing all over each other. As we are peeing on each other he went on his knees and took my dick into his mouth and started to drink my piss. As we shower he told me he loved to drink young boy pee. He even gets fucked in the ass while peeing and getting peed in his hole but only his boyfriend could pee in his hole. We soon got dressed and I quietly grabbed my book from my room for him to sign he also gave me his info. He soon left. As I was going to put my book away the two boys came down dressed. That's when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and once again it was the spouse twins with bags of snacks. I guess they thought we might run out. Dylan told me he called some dancers for the party. 

The first thing that was going was they were going to be strippers but I did not say anything. Cole said they will be coming soon and that they too will be back and they are just going to drop off the boys. Once they left I went downstairs to see James. There he was getting dressed but something tells me this party everyone is going to be naked. The two of us headed up stairs to put the extra snacks away. Once we were done someone else was at the door. At this rate I did not know who will be on the other side. Once I opened the door there where three boys and one of them said they were the dancers for the party. I let them in and closed the door behind them. They said their names are Zach Belandres Gavin Pecson and Kris aka Juju. I showed them the basement and they smiled. One of them said this is great it will deff work. I think Kris said that. I wished Zach pointed on who is who. 

Then Zach said he wanted to show us what they thought would be great for the party. The next thing I know he gave me is Ituch and told me to play track 10. As James and I sat and watched the boys started to dance in a sexy way like we were in a strip club. They were grinding on each other and felling each other up. Then they started to kiss each other. This was getting more of a sex dance then anything. Before we know it they were getting naked as they were dancing. Once there shirts were removed they each sucked one anthers nipples and licked their way down to their belly button. Then Zach and Gavin dropped to their knees in front of Kris. Both of them grabbed a side of Kris shorts and pulled them down exposing Kris dick. Kris just stepped out of them. Zach and Gavin started to lick both sides of Kris's dick. Kris just put his hands on the back of his two friends. Once Kris was hard they began dancing again. As they were dancing Kris got behind Gavin and started to hump his ass. It was at that point Zach and Kris went on their knees and pulled down Gavin's shorts exposing his dick. 

Now Gavin and kris are naked. Zach and Kris are now sucking off their friend until Gavin is hard. The dancing starts again and this time Zach gets his ass humped by Gavin. Now it's Zach's turn. Gavin and Kris pull down Zach's shorts and sucking him until he is hard. Now all three boys are naked dancing and grinding into each other. Before I knew it they were fucking each other and came up to me and James. They sucked us and we fucked them until all five of us came. After that they said they wanted to rest before they practice again. I just nodded and James and I went back upstairs with our cloths in hand. Once we were dressed again. James and I grabbed a drink. I looked at the clock and there was just an hour left before the party will start. As we are drinking there was once again a knock on the door. This time I let James open it. 

His eyes went big as he seen Cole and Dylan. They came in with two younger boys and they told us the brown haired boy is Atticus and this was one of his wishes to go to a celeb party, as well as playing soccer with his team agents his fav soccer team. Well one wish down now this is his second. They also told us the blond is name is Nat and is Atticus's boyfriend. The two boys then kissed each other. At this point Nat said that he would love to have sex with his boyfriend while someone watches. At this point James and I looked each other. The Spouse twins left saying they be right back they have something in their car. The next thing I know they have roles of plastic. Cole just said it's for people who want to pee on each other and will be set up in the bathroom in the basement. As they set that up the four of us went to my room to see these two have sex. The two of them started making out and their hands moved all over each other's bodies. 

They slowly removed their cloths. First was their shoes. At that point they went on my bed and they each started to rub one another's feet before removing their socks. The two soon ended kissing there lovers feet and sucking on the toes. It was so cute to see these boys in love. Their hands soon moved to their lovers thighs as they rubbed it up and down. They just looked into each other's eyes and kissed. The next thing to get off of them was their shirts. Their small hands soon moved all over their bare chests and arms. Nat lend over and started to suck on Atticus's nipples. First the right then moved to the left. He soon kissed his way to his belly button. He then kissed his way back and started to suck the left nipple and then the right. The two of them kissed again. Atticus then started to kiss Nat's chest and sucked on his left nipple then the right.

He too kissed his way down to Nat's belly button and kissed back up. Atticus soon sucked the right nipple and then the left. The two lovers kissed each other and Nat took off Atticus's shorts off and started to rub the tented boxers. He soon lend over and sucked Atticus's covered dick. Atticus just moaned while pushing Nat's head down more. Nat soon slid his hand in Atticus's boxer lag hole and started to play with Atticus's ass. Soon Atticus's boxers came off and Nat started to kiss Atticus's ass for a while before rimming and fingering him. This drove Atticus crazy. It then became Atticus's turn to give Nat the same treatment. After Atticus fingered and rimed Nat the two of them went into a 69. While this whole thing was going on James and I got naked and started to jack each other off. James soon went up to Nat's ass and started to rim him. While my cuz was doing that I went to lick Atticus's balls. After we did that Nat and Atticus stopped sucking each other and started to suck James and I.

Atticus was sucking me and Nat was sucking James. We soon ended up in a 69 again and then I sucked off Nat and James sucked off Atticus. Then the two lovers got ready to fuck. Nat entered Atticus and fucked him like no tomorrow until he got his dry cum. Then it became Atticus's turn and just like Nat he fucked him the same way. Nat and Atticus looked at me and asked if they could try my cum. I just nodded as they took turns sucking me while I was being fucked by James. I felt it coming and they got even closer. I ended up cuming all over their faces. Nat and Atticus licked the come off of each other. It was at that point the two of them fell asleep. The Last fuck I had before the party begain was the Sprose twins when they came back with the food. We went into the livingroom to get some action. we made out as James and I took off the twins clothing. Once all four of us where naked I started to suck Cole's dick while James sucked Dylin's. the moand like crazy and they turnd us around so we can be in a 69. 

we end up sucking them until they came. the two of us traided twins and we ended up fucking them until we had came in them. at this point the party was getting closer and I wanted to be fucked by both twins at once. they smiled and aggred to it. Man they can fuck. as I was being fucked I was sucking of James. after a while we all manged tocum at the same time. I can't remember a whole lot what happened at the party. Just that every celeb that signed my book was there and there was a lot of naked body's, a lot of sex, live singing by the singers I been with and a lot of food. The three dancing boys put on their show and people went nuts. and the three of them gave me a naked lap dance. The last thing I do remember was Joel and I going to my room away from the party to have alone time. There was no point on taking each other's cloths off as we were already naked. We looked into each other's eyes before we kissed deeply. Once we broke the kiss he pushed me onto the bed and started to kiss my neck. He soon worked his way down sucking each nipple, kissing my belly button, and then grabbed my dick and started to make love to it.

I moaned like crazy as my hands rubbed his back and ass. As he was making love to my dick I turned him around so I could suck his dick. As we were sucking each other I was playing with his hole. His dick soon slipped out of my mouth as I start to rim him. He started to moan even more. He starts to suck my balls at this point and finger my hole. The feeling was great and I want this feeling to never stop but I know it will soon. Joel turned himself around so we could look into each other's eyes. As we started to kiss he grabbed my dick and put it in his ass. He soon was sitting on me fucking himself and we started to moan once again. I played with his dick and balls as he fucked himself and I soon rubbed his back and ass.

I pushed him towards me so we could kiss more. At this time I was fucking him harder just the way he likes it. I soon felt my cum coming and I knew he loved my cum so I pulled out and let him drink it out of my dick. He started to suck fast and I soon ended up fucking his face until I came in his mouth. We soon end up kissing again. It was soon my turn to get fucked and boy did I get fucked. The next thing I was on my back the next Joel was able to pick me up with him still in me and walk to my bathroom. He soon sat down on the toilet and continued to fuck me as we kissed. I could feel he was getting close so I got off of him and started to suck out his cum. We soon kissed. I looked him into his eyes and shared my feelings with him. He smiled and now I have a boyfriend. I told him that I am no longer going to do this celeb thing. He smiled and we kissed. So if I had a choice to fuck a lot of celebs or only be with Joel I pick him. 

End of entry

 

Wow Sam had an Orgy party for his birthday well if it had to end I'm glad he ended up having a boyfriend. Since this is the end I do hope I could run into a young star and have my own hidden book of secrets. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the story. Like what was your faviort chapter(s) Well feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the first 4 chapters? What entry or entries was your fav? Let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


End file.
